Captivity Defined
by xphantomessx
Summary: * It started out innocent enough. A red rose tied with black ribbon here, an eloquently written note there. Sometimes she would find sheet music filled with the most captivating melody she had ever heard. But when her mysterious Giver of Gifts makes his intentions known, and The Phantom reeks havoc, she flees to her Angel of Music. Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Full Sumary:**

 **It started out innocent enough. A red rose tied with black ribbon here, an eloquently written note there. Sometimes she would even find sheet music filled with the most captivating melody she had ever heard. But when her mysterious Giver of Gifts makes his intentions known, and The Phantom reeks havoc, she flees to her Angel of Music... Only to find them all one and the same. Trapped, she becomes incapable of escape, and is kidnapped in a matter of mere seconds. Haunting music floats through the beautiful mansion where she is held captive against her will. On a promise loosely made, she finds herself treated like a queen in return for letting a fire consume her like never before... This isn't being held hostage. This is Captivity Defined.**

 _Chapter One_

A single red rose, tied intricately with silky black ribbon, lay on the vanity table. A note was next to it, the words written in elegantly slanted handwriting. The ink was a lusty shade of crimson, almost as if it the pen had been dipped in blood instead of ink.

Mademoiselle

Christine Daaé

That's all it said. There was nothing else on the note that would give away any hint or clue as to who it was that had left her the rose.

Christine furrowed her brow slightly and ran her fingers delicately over the note. The ink was dry, which meant that the rose and note had been in here for at least thirty minutes.

She turned her gaze to the red rose, which was truly entrancing in all of its majestic beauty and perfectly crimson petals. The blossom itself was in full bloom, and when Christine picked it up she noticed that all the thorns had been neatly trimmed off. Raising the flower to her nose, she inhaled its sweet smell and closed her eyes, savouring the calming feeling it sent throughout her body.

She breathed in deeply through her nose, inh

aling it's sweet scent one more time before gently setting it back down on the table and picking up the note. As she read the simple words written, Christine tried to think of whom her mysterious Gift Giver could be.

It couldn't be anyone important, for no one that was on a high ring of the social ladder would dare to even take a second glance at her, a simple chorus girl. Being a chorus girl put her in a pretty low position on the musical totem pole, so it had to be either a stage hand or someone even worse off than that. But who? Who would even know her well enough to know where her room was? She had never talked to anyone very long.

Christine considered herself to be an introvert, and Meg was always telling her that her shyness would one day cause her to not get her beloved Prince Charming because she wouldn't dare to open my mouth and speak to a guy for longer than five seconds. So obviously she wasn't going to find out who her Giver of Gifts was, because she didn't know him.

Christine lifted the rose to her nose again, and inhaled its calming scent. Whoever had brought her this had to have known that red roses were her favourite out of any flower. But she had never told anyone... Oh... She had told her Angel...

Christine smiled just thinking of her Angel. He was always there for her, always ready to give advice, always wanting to help her sort out her emotions. But surely he wouldn't have given her this? Angels didn't give tangible gifts did they?

The petals suddenly brushed against Christine's lips and her eyes opened in surprise. She knew it had only happened because her hand had moved, but she thought it rather mystified that it had happened the very same time she was thinking of her Angel.

Thinking of her Angel made her realise that she was late to her lesson.. He would not be pleased! He was never happy when she was a second late for a lesson, even if she could not have helped it. Quickly, she laid the rose back down and swept out the door.

Never once did she feel a certain man's gold-flicked eyes watching her every move from a very unnatural two-way mirror.

{~~~~}

Christine walked quickly down the long hallways, waiting until she was sure that no one was around before lifting her skirts up slightly and running to the chapel, where her Angel instructed her.

No sooner had she put one foot in the room did she hear her Angel's voice.

 _Slow down, my dear. It is quite unladylike to be running throughout the halls of an opera house._

Christine immediately stopped and walked the rest of the way into the room, her chest heaving from the exertion of having run so far. She looked around the room, hoping that today would be the day her Angel would reveal himself to her, but it was not so. Immediately her hope was shattered as she saw the empty room, with no sign of an Angel anywhere.

 _You may put down your skirts now, my dear Christine. That is, only if you are quite finished running. If you are not, then I suggest that you keep them up, lest you fall._

The tone of voice her Angel used sounded quite amused by this, and Christine found herself blushing as she slowly opened her small fists to let the material that had been clenched tightly in her hands drop down to cover her ankles once again. She took in a deep breath, held it, then let it out slowly to calm her rapidly-beating heart.

 _Would you care to explain your reasons to me as to why you are late?_

Her Angel's voice was back to the stern, authoritative, and mysterious tone she had known since she had been a little girl. She resisted the strong urge to get on her knees and beg his forgiveness. He would most certainly not find that amusing, not in the slightest. "There was this note, and-"

 _I did not ask to hear useless, inadequate excuses Christine. I want an honest, tangible reason as to what in this world would be more important than your future career._

"I'm telling the truth, Angel!" She insisted stubbornly, looking around the room to find where exactly the voice was, even though it sounded as if it were all over the room at once. "There was this note that had my name on it, written in such an elegant handwriting... And a red rose. A beautiful red rose in full bloom, with a silky black ribbon tied around its stem..." Her voice had taken on a dreamy sigh, which her Angel most certainly did not appreciate.

 _Enough! Christine I would have expected you to be above the mere thought of accepting a suitor, and this act betrays everything that I have ever taught you!_

Christine flinched at the snappy, frustrated tone her Angel used with her. Tears started forming at the corner of her emerald eyes, threatening to spill out over her eyelids and down her cheeks. "I-I'm sorry Angel.." She whispered, one of the tears overflowing her eyelid and lightly racing across her high left cheekbone and down the smooth skin of her cheek.

Her Angel sighed, and what a heavenly sound even that simple thing was. Everything about her Angel was heavenly, his voice being the very definition of perfect. Even in anger it still held that smooth-as-honey heavenly tone that had captivated Christine as a little girl.

 _Do not cry, Christine. It is most unbecoming of you._

The voice was softer now, any traces of anger in it moments before having simply disappeared.

 _Now tell me my dear, what have I informed you as to what I expect of you when it concerns taking a suitor?_

Christine wiped the tear away, and spoke softly, lest she should evoke her Angel's unbearable wrath again. "That I must never look a gentleman in the eye after he has informed me of his intentions, but politely decline his offer and turn away, to never speak to him again beyond a casual conversation. When I receive gifts from someone that hopes to court me, I am to return the gifts and tell him I belong to another."

 _That is right, my dear. You do indeed belong to another. Music is the very center of your life, and you are a slave to it until you have mastered it. It must come first and foremost above all else. It must take complete and total control of your life, your every word be a testimony to possessing this beautiful gift. Should you turn away from it, for even a portion of a second, it may choose to withdraw from you forever, forcing me to leave you and teach another, who is more worthy of the gift of music than you._

"No! Please Angel I beg of you never to leave me! I promise that I will never be late again, I promise with all my heart! Just please don't leave me..." Her voice had taken on a desperate, pleading tone as she begged her Angel of Music to never leave her.

 _Hush, my child. I am not going to leave you, I was simply reminding you of the consequences that would take place should you let anything else take the place of music._

Christine clasped her hands together in eternal gratitude, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "Thank you Angel. I promise I will never let anything replace music, and that I am truly sorry."

 _Am I supposed to believe you? This is not the first time you have been late to a lesson and have had no true reason. You must prove to me that you truly are sorry._

"How?" She asked confused.

 _You must promise me that you will give your very soul to me; to music. Do you promise, Christine?_

"I promise." She answered solemnly.

She had no clue as to the extend of what exactly she promised.. She had promised her very soul, her everything, to him.

A pair of golden eyes glinted in the darkness, narrowed slightly in satisfaction. She was his now. She belonged to him, and no one else. He had not forced her to say it. She had promised him, of her own accord.

A slow smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. Christine was **his.** Forever.

 ** _AN: HI! So this is my first Phantom story on FANFICTION, and though I have done stories on other places before I wanted to put this one on here! So.. What did you think of the first chapter?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_{AN: THANK YOU so much to my reviewers of last week's chapter! I always get more enthused about writing when I receive reviews telling me what people think of my story!_**

 ** _An Enemy Spy: you'll have to see what Christine thinks in this chapter... I can't really answer your question without giving the plot away so.. Hang in there!_**

 ** _Emeraldphan: I'm glad my summary was interesting enough for you! I worried that it wouldn't be enough... Actually the timing of this story is set to the late 1800s. I find that timing extremely interesting, but I love the modern day Phanfics and hope to wrote one myself someday! Yes, Christine is indeed very meek and submissive, then again she is a mere 16 so that is to be expected of a young woman that age during that century. (At least I think so.) And yes Erik did get upset about the rose and the Secret Admirer... But I guess you'll have to wait and see if it was him that did it or some fellow gentleman interested in the lovely Christine.)_**

 ** _And without further jabber from me.. Here's your next chapter!}_**

 _Chapter Two_

The lesson went on as normal after that interesting conversation. Christine's Angel stopped her every five seconds and made her restart the song she was trying to scene, each time with a new correction.

 _Stand up taller._

 _Not so tall._

 _Breathe through your diaphragm, not your nose._

 _You sound like a walrus, put your shoulders forward a little more._

 _Not so much! You're not a hunchback Christine._

 _Open your mouth wider._

 _You're not trying to swallow a cloud, don't open it so wide._

The corrections went on and on and on, and it finally ended with a very-exhausted Christine thinking she was an elephant with a dog's nose and a mermaid's tail. Before she had started her voice lessons, she had never known one could do so much wrong when singing.

 _We are finished for today, my dear. Go back to your room and rest your voice. Do not talk until the hour has passed, and drink at least two cups of water before going to sleep. Can you remember my instructions?_

Christine nodded and dutifully repeated his instructions, to her Angel's satisfaction. He dismissed her, and she slowly turned and walked out of the room, back to her dressing room. She would have to change into her nightclothes before going to bed, and brush her hair.

Her hand hesitated slightly on the cold metal of the door to her dressing room, as she thought about her conversation with her Angel before the lesson. What was she going to do about the Rose and note? She couldn't return it.. She didn't know who it was that had given it to her in the first place.

Christine sighed and opened the door. There was nothing she could do about it anyways, so she would just let it be, until her Admirer revealed himself. She walked gracefully into the room, her chocolate curls swaying slightly with every move she made. She reached her desk and there, lying on its smooth, dark surface, was another red rose. And yet again a note was beside it, once again written in that deep Crimson-as-blood ink. But there was a new addition this time.

Two sheets of new paper lay underneath the Rose and note. Christine delicately moved the Rose and note, and took the sheets in her hands. Treble and bass clef lay on their respective staffs, and notes adorned the staffs, swirling together to make the most beautiful, captivating melody Christine had ever seen before. Both sheets were entirely handwritten in blood-red ink. Even the staffs and clefs were hand-written. Words were written above the staffs, and Christine hesitantly read them.

Floating, falling, sweet intoxication... It fades away, and your still not here!

Complete us, make us whole! Seal our bond forever more..

Promise me! Fulfil your destiny! Let me hear you sing.. Once more.

It went on, but Christine put the paper down, her heart racing. Who could this be? Who was it that had heard her sing? This person was not the normal admirer! They were... They were literally obsessed with her!

It wasn't your average admirer that would compose you a song, with such an addictive, intoxicating melody line nonetheless!

Golden-flecked eyes watched her every movement from behind the mirror, secretly admiring the way she bit her lip nervously as her emerald eyes scanned the music sheets. His music, which he had written for her. A smirk came to his lips as her eyes widened at the melody, and put down the papers quickly; a beautiful, slightly red flush adorning her soft, Ivory skin. He longed to reach out and feel it's silky smoothness for himself, but he couldn't. Not **yet**.

~~~~~.~~~~~

"Christine!"

The sound of Meg's voice penetrated through the black cloud of sleep in Christine's mind and she slowly opened her eyes, resisting the urge to close them at the harsh, unforgiving light seeping through the window. She slowly sat up, the blankets falling to her sides as her chocolate curls fell delicately over her right shoulder, ever-reaching beyond her waist. She blinked and raised her emerald gaze from the floor to her best friend. "What is it?" She murmured.

"The Phantom killed someone!" Meg stage-whispered, her eyes sparkling in fear.

Christine sighed. "You woke me to tell me that? Meg, you know that I do not believe in the Phantom.

"But it's true Christine! There was a note attached to the body, which was practically bathing in its own blood-"

Christine held up a hand. "Meg.. Please don't give me the details or I may not be able to eat breakfast."

Meg's gaze soften. "I'm sorry Christine... Just... I wanted to tell you, that the note was demanding that you sing the lead role tonight."

Christine's eyes widened. "I can't do that... That's Madame Carlotta's duty."

"But the Phantom made his instructions quite clear Christine. The managers were either to put you in the role or face another catastrophic death."

Christine's heart raced rapidly, pumping the blood through her veins faster than normal. She could feel her heart pounding against her ribcage, feeling as if it might just beat it's way out of her body. Her ivory skin paled, her emerald eyes wide and bright in fear. "I can't sing.. I'm not good enough to be in front of all those people! What if I mess up-"

"Christine you will do grandly! I just know it! Now you must get up or we will be late for rehearsals and you know that the managers wouldn't be pleased with us." Meg giddily interrupted Christine, and hugged her excitedly before skipping out of the room.

Christine slowly got out of bed, trying to swallow the nervous lump in her throat. Her stomach was in a million knots, and as she thought more about it, the worse her tummy tantrum became. She gagged and made it to the women's room just in time to empty her stomach of all its contents. She collapsed onto her knees on the floor, shaking and trembling like a fragile doll.

 _Christine..._

Christine looked up at the comforting sound of her Angel's voice and started to cry. "I can't do this Angel! I'm not ready for this! My voice-"

 _Is perfectly ready for this Christine. You will do fine; I know. We have been rehearsing these songs for over a month now and you know them from your heart. Now, lift up your head my dear child, and run along to rehearsals. I will be with you the entire time tonight. Whenever you are feeling frightened, tune out the audience and sing for me. For no one else but me._

Christine relaxed and stood up from the floor. "Thank you Angel." She whispered and without another word swept out of the room to change for rehearsals.

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

Christine stood before the closed curtain, nervously moving the silky material of her skirts between her fingers. The brightly-coloured dress fit her form beautifully, sucking in at her waist and flaring out to past her ankles. She ran the lyrics of Think of Me through her mind, though she had sung it nearly a million times already with her Angel. It did not help that she had overheard Meg whispering something about a full house to Madams Giry.

The curtain started to slowly slide upwards, and Christine stood frozen in fear, her throat closing up. But then, she felt it. His presence. She could not see him, as always, but she could _feel_ him as if her were standing beside her.

She straightened her shoulders, confidence now sliding through her as she started to sing. Her view of the audience faded away, and even the very stage floor beneath her feet disappeared as she sang for no one but her Angel.

Her voice soared through the notes, and narrowed golden-flecked eyes closed as he enveloped himself in the beauty of her voice. It swirled around him, teasing at his emotions and drawing out long-buried feelings of longing to have her with him every single second of every single day. He breathed in deeply as the song came to its climax, his Christine's voice purifying the very notes themselves so they sounded as if they were from the very Heavens he claimed to belong to.

Christine's voice slowly faded away, and as the audience leapt to their feet, roaring and whistling and clapping in appreciation, his golden eyes snapped open and locked onto the very object of his attentions.

There would be no more waiting. Christine would be his, fully his, **this very night.**

 **{AN: please do continue to leave your thoughts with me by reviewing! I loved reading the last chapter' reviews and it always inspires me to get the next chapter up faster when I see that people are actually interested in my wild imagination's work! So please leave a review for me and I'll be back with an update next week, or possibly earlier if I get reviwwa: reviews motivate me!}**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

No sound of footsteps were heard, and yet the masked man descended rapidly down the marble stairs of his mansion towards his one and only destination: Christine Daaé.

Tonight, she would lay in his arms, her petite form would rest in his bed...

He chuckled as the doors closed behind him, leaving him in complete darkness, his golden eyes shining in the depths of the darkness of the underground tunnels.

He would never have to yearn for his Angel to be with him again... She would be his tonight; and that, was unquestionable.

 **~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~**

Christine walked into her dressing room as if in a dream, a smile adorning her features like a jewelled crown on a beloved queen. She had just finished singing the lead role in one of the biggest and most famous Operas at this point in time!

For the young, innocent girl, this was an unexpected, yet very much welcomed, victory in one out of a million races in her life.

She sighed dreamily and sat down at her vanity, thinking of what it had felt like to be on the stage. The rush of adrenaline intertwined with the sickening feeling that she may fail, created a climax of emotion she had never before felt. It had truly been an incredible, and yet exhausting night.

Slowly, Christine raised her hands to her hair, which was currently pinned up in an elegant bun, several curls pulled out elegantly down to frame her perfect, unblemished face. Pin by pin, she let her hair out of its Bobby-pinned cafe, allowing it to cascade down to past her waist in a waterfall of beautiful dark brown curls.

At last her hair was completely down, and she stood from her vanity, a soft smile still on her face. She walked to the closet slowly, slipping her feet out of her shoes on the way there. Opening the closet doors, she took out her night dress, which was really nothing more than a bodice. She changed out of the fancy dress she was currently wearing into her night dress, then hung the beautiful gown back in the closet.

It wasn't a moment afterwords that a knock on the door brought Christine out of her daydreams back to reality. Quickly she wrapped her robe around her, and opened the door. Seeing Madame Giry, she smiled warmly at her ballet instructor.

Madame Giry smiled back, then handed Christine a glass of red wine. "I thought you might want to celebrate your success. You did beautiful tonight, my dear."

Christine smiled and thanked her, and without another word Madame Giry took her leave, closing the door behind her. Christine smiled at the door, and took a sip of her red wine, wanting to enjoy it while she could. Normally the corps de ballet weren't allowed to drink wine or alcohol, in order to keep them from getting overly intoxicated so that they may continue practicing their strenuous routines daily.

Much too soon, Christine had finished the delicious red wine, which had made her taste buds erupt in a pleasure she had never yet experienced. As Christine set the glass on the desk, she found herself suddenly extremely tired and walked to the door.

She did not feel the unblinking golden eyes on her, watching her every single movement. He could practically smell her sweet scent, the smell alone enough to drive his body crazy with desire. Watching her change had been nothing for him... He had had the opportunity to watch his Angel change many times, but he always turned around at the last second possible, knowing that if he allowed himself to give in to his curiosity he would surely be overcome and would never be able to resist his urges which were bound to come in the future.

Suddenly the strongest urgency for her to be with him forever, to hold her in his arms, took over the masked man as he silently slid open the mirror unbeknownst to the young soprano. His footsteps made absolutely no sound on the floor, as he descended towards his Christine with the graceful movements of an unearthly being, as if the world itself was not worthy of his very footsteps.

With a silent swish of his majestic cloak, the masked man caught Christine just before she hit the ground unconscious. The last thing the young soprano saw was dark golden eyes staring intensely at her as unconsciousness beckoned her, and she gave in to the call.

He smirked, wrapping his arms around the petite body of the young soprano. As he did so, he untied the strings on her robe, allowing it to fall to the ground gracefully. He let his eyes roam over her body, the silky white bodice clinging to his Angel's every curve, sending his heartbeat to spasms of delight, but he ignored the emotions that threatened to overcome him and lifted Christine in his arms, smirking down at her.

He carried her towards the mirror, and the last thing that could be seen of the mysterious, golden-eyed masked man and the beautiful, young soprano, was the elegant flip of his magnificent cape as the two-sided mirror silently slid closed, shutting the two off from the outside world forever.

 **{AN: Sorry it's so short but I had to have this chapter and the next one separated... You'll see why when the next chapter is posted. Special thanks to emeraldphan for leaving me a review! I enjoy reading your reviews... With how elegant your reviews are you should be writing a story of your own!**

 **Also many thanks to Somethiggalltogether for informing me that something was wrong with the text!**

 **Till next week...**

 **Review?}**


	4. Chapter 4

**_{AN: Finally another chapter! Many many thanks to those of you that reviewed the last chapter! I love reviews!_**

 ** _Emeraldphan: Yes and no... Madame Giry knows Erik, and she is still his messenger, but she had absolutely nothing to do with her kidnapping. She doesn't even know about Erik's infatuation with Christine. More details will come later in the story. :)_**

 ** _And now... Chapter Four...}_**

 _Chapter Four_

This was it. The moment he had been waiting for... The very place in time where the sun seemed to stand still and time.. Was no more.

Everything had gone perfectly... Now all he needed was for his beautiful _Jeune Mariée_ to wake up.

He laid her gently down on the silky midnight-black sheets, giving into the urge to touch the soft skin on her neck with his lips, ever so slightly.

His golden eyes gleamed with satisfaction, the dark golden hue transforming into an almost amber-gold color as he patiently waited for her to awaken.

~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~

A spicy, soft scent was all around her, it's scent alluring Christine to her senses. There was something in the way that she lay on the bed... Or maybe it was the unfamiliar silkiness against her long legs that caused her to realise she was not in her own bed..

But the bed was so blissfully soft, and it enveloped her petite form as a cocoon does to a butterfly. The pillows behind her head were soft and yet firm at the same time... It was the perfect mixture which blended together, which caused one to make a wish to sleep all day.

 _"Good morning, Christine."_

At the ever-familiar sound of her beloved Angel's voice, Christine slowly managed to get her eyes open, causing her to lock eyes with the very same one that had spoken...

But he had spoken in the voice of her Angel... Surely.. Surely this was not real?

"Angel...?" She whispered softly, her tone barely audible. "Am I.. Dreaming..?"

The figure in the corner chuckled, and the deep, intense sound caused shivers to run up innocent young Christine's spine as she sat up, her soft eyes holding a confused mess of emotions within their deep emerald depths.

 _"How I am glad that you are not indeed in a dream, my sweetest Christine."_

Christine stared at the figure in the corner, trying to search for any hidden clue that would explain to her as to why the voice of her Angel was coming from the mysterious figure in the corner. "I thought... I thought Angels couldn't show themselves.." She whispered, and yet as she did so her heart, which was so delicately fragile, shattered into a million pieces as she realised that her Angel, her Guide, her Teacher... Was not an Angel at all.

"How could you.." She whispered softly, her words broken up by tears that had started streaming down her soft, ivory skin. She closed her eyes in emotional pain, her dark eyelashes brushing against her cheeks while the tears traveled steadily, following the course of gravity.

 _"Now now my dear Christine you mustn't cry... I know that I have hurt you and I am indeed sorry for my betrayal but it was necessary... Greater loss for the greater gain my child. Please cease your crying... You have nothing to fear for your future.."_

These words, spoken gently in a sweetening, soothing tone, instantly seemed to calm the quivering girl's tears as she slowly stopped crying.

His golden eyes shone in the darkness, reflecting what little light which was shining in the darkest corner of the room. He was enthralled by the power which he held over her through his voice. Many were, of course, controlled by its alluring affect, but he had thought Christine to be of a stronger mind. Perhaps this would be to his advantage, however.

 _"Thank you my dear.. Now you must listen closely to what I am to say to you next, for it is what your very future is going to be."_

He waited until he received a meek nod from the young soprano, before continuing on.

 _"You will be living here with me, from now on. I cannot protect you from this world unless you are with me, so therefore you will stay with me, and only me, for the rest of your days, which shall be awhile I should presume."_

Christine stared at the dark figure, her eyes wide. Stay with him? A complete and total stranger..? What was his plan to do with her? Would he ever free her? What if he was mean to her...? "Please don't hurt me," she begged, wrapping her arms around her torso as if to protect herself from an unseen enemy waiting to pounce. "I do not understand why I must stay with you but please do not hurt me..."

The figure in the corner stiffened, and he would admit that her words hurt him to his very core. Hurt her? Whatever made her think he would ever, ever lay hand on her without her permission?

 _"No my dear, I will not hurt you. But you must stay here with me."_

Christine felt her body stiffen in fear at the thought of living here, unbeknownst to the world that she was missing, or that she might very possibly die. "I do not want to stay here." She spoke softly, sensing that angering the man in the corner would not prove out to be in her favour.

 _"It does not matter what you want as of current my Christine, you_ _will_ _want to stay here eventually. But until then we must.. Make a deal, so as that we may assume that we may trust one another to hold up to the promises one should make."_

"I cannot make you a promise." Christine stubbornly replied, her fear settling down and letting her common sense take over. "You are a complete stranger to me, why should I trust you? Why should I let you have something so beautiful as a promise?"

The figure in the corner laughed at her naive ways, obviously blissfully unaware of exactly who she was refusing.

 _"Ah but you do know me my child... Unless perhaps you have forgotten all your years with your Angel?"_

She could feel herself weakening with every golden-smooth word which flowed from his mouth, and it did not take her long before her final wall came down, much to the satisfaction of her captor. "What is this deal?" She asked, her voice locked onto the dark figure in the corner.

 _"You will not try to run from me, nor to escape, for this is no escape from me. You will honour that promise.., and you will allow me to continue your teachings. And in return, I shall treat you like the Queen you ought to be, but for surely you are already my Queen, though you know it not as of yet. I shall respect your wishes of privacy, if you should do so much as to respect mine. But you shall realise that this, is my home, and I will come and go wherever, and whenever I please. Have you comprehended all of that my dear?"_

Christine nodded slowly, her mind still trying to unwrap all of the elegance in which that one little speech possessed into a phrase which she could understand. As far as she could tell, it looked as if she were to belong to him either way, so she might as well go along with it for now and hopefully one day she would be set free from this cage. "Very well." She murmured softly, her eyes downcast as she knew she had just locked herself in her own prison, and willingly at that.

He smirked, and then stood, causing Christine to gasp at his imposing stature.

 _"Very good choice my dear.. Very good indeed. But there is one last thing that I... Forgot to mention. As you shall be living with me for the rest of your eternity, it is only proper, that you should accept my token of engagement until the day that you decide you are ready to marry me."_

And with that being said, he was before her in the blink of an eye, holding out the most beautiful ring she had ever seen in her life. But before she could even think about what the ring even looked like, his smooth voice penetrated through her mind.

 _"Do we have a deal, Miss Daaé?"_

 ** _{ I bet his proposal caught you by surprise! ;) or did it...? Let me know what you thought by leaving a review! 3 }_**


	5. Chapter 5

Christine blinked slowly, her long, dark lashes brushing against her ivory skin as she considered what her Angel had just quite literally proposed to her. She already belonged to him; she had already promised she would never try to escape, so what difference would it make if she were to simply accept his proposal, no matter how bizarre it seemed?

But another part of her resisted his controlling ways, unwilling to relinquish her last molecule of freedom to the man who had imposed as her Angel of Music. Why should she let him win? Two could play at this game just as easily as one could.

 _"Christine,_ I _grow impatient. Make your choice."_

His voice brought her wandering attention back on him, and as her ears took in the honey-smooth tone of his voice, she could feel herself succumbing to him once more. She tried to fight the urge to give in to his demands, but could not escape from the power of his voice.

Oh how she hated the fact that he could control her every glimpse of a thought with just one word, spoken in a tone so soothing, so smooth, and so irresistibly eloquent. What was wrong with her; that she couldn't even say no to her Angel? What kind of power was it that he possessed in his voice that made her believe every lie he might ever tell her?

She felt as though if he simply spoke the word, she would easily follow his voice to wherever he would have her to go. Taking in a deep breath, she lifted her emerald gaze from her lap and locked eyes with him, for the first time noticing the odd, yet alluring golden color of his irises.

"I accept your proposal." she said softly, her voice just above a whisper, her response barely audible.

The corners of his attractively full lips tilted upwards slightly in a seductive smirk, his golden eyes showing slight flames of passion in their depths. Christine felt her own sparks of excitement ignite at his sensual smirk and dark golden eyes, though she knew that she should definitely not be feeling that for her Angel.

She watched, unmoving, as he stood up with all the grace one could ever hope to possess, and take the few steps necessary to tower over her. She kept her eyes locked with his as he slowly bent down to her level, placing his first and second fingers under her chin, tilting her head back slightly.

 _"Prove to me that what you say is true."_

Christine felt sparks fly down her spine at his touch and the dark, seductive tone he used with those nine words. "How would I prove it to you? All you have is my wo-" she inhaled sharply as he leaned his face close to hers. He was so close she could feel his breath on her lips, causing her heart to start pounding wildly against her ribcage.

He smirked slowly as he saw her breathing start to become shallow, but he was having the exact same problems mentally. Being this close to her made him practically already taste her sweet lips, as he breathed in her scent. Those two things, combined with her body heat, were enough to drive a weaker man crazy with desire. But he was not a weak man, and he had always prided himself on his self-control. He noticed however, that whatever self control he might have previously had seemed to disappear and fade away with each passing second he was in the presence of Christine Daaé. She was his weakness, and he knew that if he did not gain control over his thoughts he would soon have himself a very bad problem on his hands.

 _"Seal your promise with a_ _kiss."_

Christine could tell he tried to mask his lustful tone, but she could still hear a glimpse of his desire through his smooth words. She looked deeply into his eyes, trying to not let herself be affected by how close he was to her. Never before had she ever been this close to a man, much less shared such intamicies as a kiss with one! As she tried desperately to think her way out of this situation, she licked her lips consciously, knowing that what he had mentioned was a command and not a statement to be considered.

He fought back a groan as she licked her lips, the action causing him to almost lose the very self control he prided himself so deeply on. It probably would have been his undoing, had he not brought the reins in on his wild, imaginative thoughts the very instant he felt his self control slip through his fingers.

The second he had regained Control of his thoughts, he nearly came undone once more as he felt her lips press lightly against his. Her kiss was more like the brush of butterfly wings against his lips, and he barely got to sample her sweet taste before she pulled away.

A beautifully attractive red flush adorned Christine's ivory cheeks as she cast her eyes down, away from his own smoldering orbs. She could still feel the intensity of the heat his body radiated, and she wondered how one could be so hot-blooded and yet have such a cold, hidden exterior at the exact same time.

Christine dared not to raise her eyes from the floor back to his gaze, though she could feel him staring at her intently. She heard and felt, rather than saw, him stand back to his full, imposing height as he towered above her. She didn't know which intimidated her most; the dark, sensual, seductive aura his presence gave off, or the enormous height of his stature.

 _"This is the room_ _in which you are to call your own, Christine. Your bathing room is in the door next to the French have doors that lead onto your balcony, and I think that you shall find the items both in your closet and your bathing room to be to your satisfaction ton. I ba e placed within this room everything you might ever need, but if you find yourself lacking I would implore you to come and tell me so, that I may aquire whatever it may be immediately. There is a hidden bookshelf in this room, and I expect you to use your beautiful imagination in order to find it. The last door leads into a magical place where not even I will enter. It is to be your secret place, in case you ever find that you would like to be alone with your glorious imagination._

The whole time he was talking, Christine kept her gaze on the floor, unwilling to look up at him for fear of embarrassment. She heard his cape swoosh majestically as he turned around and disappeared from her sight without another word.

Once she was certain that he was safely out of the room, she slowly stood and looked around her, ready to explore this strange new place she was now to call "Home."

 **{I hope this chapter was satisfactory to you! Sorry it's so late I was trying to finish up all my finals and all that wonderfulness. Thank you to those of you that reviewed the last chapter! So how am I doing so far? I'd love to hear your thoughts/suggestions in a review!}**


	6. Chapter 6

Christine let her eyes travel around the enormous room, taking every little detail in. The room was probably about the size of the stage of the Opera House, but unlike the stage this place seemed free of the chaos and confusion that followed along with the goings on in the Opera Populaire.

Thick Persian rugs, the color of crimson blood, spread out across the floor in various places. Some were the luscious color of red roses and yet others as black as a midnight sky and there was even one that was white, which seemed odd and even random to Christine. The rugs themselves were woven perfectly, and the feel of them beneath her feet screamed out how expensive they must be.

Where the rugs weren't covering, she could see the dark wood flooring, which blended nicely with the beautiful rugs.

She slowly walked over the Persian rugs to the next room, which happened to be the bedroom. Before she stepped into the room, however, she turned back around to admire the room she had been in. Several couches surrounded a beautiful fireplace, with another gorgeous Persian rug in front of it. The fluffy, red pillows on the couches contrasted with the black in a way that could only be described as extravagant. The fireplace was made out of pure marble, and she felt as though she could stare into the fire's flickering flames for ages on end, but she was eager to explore the rest of her new home.

Stepping into the bedroom at last, she felt her heart almost stop at the beauty of it. A black lace canopy adorned her bed, draping over it like a gorgeous veil on a bride. The bed itself had at least twenty pillows on it, some red and some black, but all extremely fluffy. The bedspread itself was a gorgeous work of art indeed. Black lace trimmed the entire bottom of the bed spread as well as the two main pillows, and she could tell, even from far away, that it was made of expensive materials.

The bed looked so inviting, she just wanted to jump on it and cuddle with the many pillows until the dawn met the dusk. She resisted the urge, but only because there was more exploring she had to do.

She could see closet doors, the dark wood so dark that it was practically black. Contrasting with the black doors was the small white Persian rug adorning the floor just before them. Curious, she walked to the doors and opened them, only to gasp in shock.

It was a huge walk in closet, complete with a small staircase leading to a second level. Dresses made of the finest silk filled the racks, and she honestly had never seen so many shoes in her life. But what was probably the most surprising (and more than likely mortifying) thing that astonished her was the lingerie that was in the back left corner of the small room. Every kind of corset, shift, and chemise imaginable was hanging from the racks, all of them being red or black or even both. The one thing that intrigued her, however, was that one out of the chemises, corsets, and shifts was white. There was only one white corset, only one one white chemise, and only one white shift. Why was that? Why only one?

Blinking to clear her thoughts, she dragged her eyes away from the white garments to the others filling up the corner. Half of them caused Christine to blush simply looking at them, much less wearing them. Needless to say, they would draw immediate and complete attention by anyone who saw them.

Not that anyone would actually see her dressed in only her underclothes, but still it made her cheeks flush crimson to imagine her Angel - for who else would it have been - picking them out for her.

Three see - through drawers were full of nothing but underwear and stockings, and she didn't even dare to inspect those farther.

Her cheeks flushing even more with every second she stared at what she deemed to be the Lingerie Corner, she hastily backed out of the closet and shut the doors, unwilling to even go near the Lingerie Corner to go up the stairs to explore the second floor of her wardrobe.

She breathed in deeply, trying to calm herself as she walked out of the bedroom into the main room once more. She saw the French doors, but what drew her curiosity was the door beside it, which led to her "Secret Place", as her Angel had called it.

She put her shaking hand on the door handle, still trying to calm herself after the shock that had hit her hard in her closet. Closing her eyes, she used a breathing exercise her Angel had taught her at the very beginning of her teachings.

Opening her eyes, she frowned slightly. How was it that even when he wasn't around, she still had her Angel in her mind? The thought perplexed her greatly, tearing at her as she fought to try to find a logical reason why her Angel was haunting her mind.

Shaking her head slightly, she brought her thoughts back in to what she was about to discover, and her heart started to pound in excitement. Turning the handle quickly, she stepped into the room, and the sight that greeted her literally took her breath away.

The room was the size of a ballroom, and had glass walls, which the sun shone in through from the outside world, lighting up the room brightly and giving it a peaceful atmosphere. Gorgeous trees and flowers and bushes surrounded the wall on the outside, leaving Christine to gasp in awe at their beauty. In the middle of the giant room was a beautiful water fountain. It was in the shape of a Phoenix, it's wings spreading out around the entire fountain, collecting the water which swooped down from the ceiling of the room, which was also glass. The feathers of the Phoenix formed a bench on the fountain, and the comforting sound of the water falling echoed slightly throughout the room, wrapping Christine up in its almost musical atmosphere.

But what astonished her the most was the floor. The floor was made of a material Christine had not even thought possible to be suitable for flooring.

Mirrors.

The floor was made out of mirrors.

It was as if someone just spread a gigantic mirror on the ground and built around it, calling it a floor.

The mirrors reflected literally everything. The gorgeous garden of beauty outside, as well as the very rays of sunshine themselves, were reflected by the mirrors.

The resulting sight was magnificent. It gave the room an extremely peaceful atmosphere, and yet whispered the hint of romance in the midst of it.

Christine could only stare around the room in awe, slowly stepping fully into the room and closing the door behind her. As the door shut, she glanced behind her to see that this side of the door was made out of a mirror as well. If it hadn't been for the pure silver handle, she would've never been able to tell that this was a door.

The silver handle perfectly matched the trimmings of the floor - to - ceiling windows, and the vaulted ceiling almost made the room seem... magical.

Christine now understood why her Angel had told her this was her Secret Place.

It was a place of peace, a place where she could completely and totally relax both physically and mentally. A secret place was where you could do this. It was a place that was so beautiful to you that it calmed you, and so therefore you kept it a secret.

She breathed in deeply, inhaling the sweet scent of roses, though there weren't any actually inside... which was strange.

Why could she smell something that wasn't even there?

But she didn't linger on those negative thoughts for long. Walking giddily over to the fountain, she sat down on it and leaned back, closing her eyes and simply listening to the calming sound of the water falling into the fountain.

She didn't know how long she sat there, but it seemed as if it were a very long time after words that she was awakened from her daydreaming by the sound of the door to the room opening.

"Christine."

Her Angel's voice sounded very pleased, as if he were extremely satisfied that she was in this room, for whatever reason.

Christine reluctantly opened her eyes to look at him, ignoring slight feelings of anger towards the man she had called her Angel for so long.

 _"Dinner is prepared... You must be starving. I have set out your clothes in which you are to come down in, and it would please me greatly if you were to leave your hair down. Dinner will be served in precisely thirty minutes, and I shall come up to fetch you, for you shall be ready. Until then, my Christine._

With that being said, he turned and disappeared from the doorway, leaving a surprised and upset Christine in his wake.

 **{Thanks to all that have reviewed so far! I love you! Lol. Sorry that there wasn't much Erik in this chapter, this was more of an explanation chapter to help you see Christine's conflicted emotions about his obvious control over her. Believe me he'll be in the next chapter! :) Review?}**


	7. Chapter 7

**{Christine's Secret Place is now shown on the picture st the beginning of the last chapter! Isn't it absolutely amazing?!}**

Christine stared at the now - closed door, extremely perplexed by the mixed emotions pouring through her at this moment.

Why did he have such complete and total control over her? He had said it in such a way that she felt as if she had no choice in the matter, not that she would dare to voice her opinion anyways.  
But who knew what disastrous happenings might occur if she were to refuse his offer and go hungry till the morning simply because she wanted to be stubborn.

Christine shook her head and let out a small huff of irritation. At this current moment she felt as if she were a dog, and she didn't like how tight the leash was on her.

But she knew that technically in all reality she had no say in the matter, and that if she were to refuse he would come fetch and most likely carry her.  
Though some small part of her doubted he would come and actually change her herself, she decided not to take the very dangerous risk and got up from the fountain and it's calming waters.

Oh, how she hated the fact that he controlled her so easily!

Sighing, she reluctantly walked out of the peaceful paradise and into the sitting room of her new home. Closing the door behind her, she slowly crossed over the many beautiful Persian rugs to her bedroom, almost dreading what she might find there.

Stepping into the door, she walked over to the bed and released a breath she didn't even know she had been holding, only to gasp in awe a grand two seconds later.

Laying on the bed in the most elegant way a garment could, was an extravagant red ball gown.

It was so beautiful, made of the finest silk and the threads woven together to perfection. It had a long train, and the bottom edges of the gown crumpled into elegant ruffles which would make the most wonderful swooshing noise as she walked.

Though Christine didn't know why, she had always been entranced with the noise an expensive dress made when one walked in it. The noise was so alluring to her, and made her imagine that the person in the dress would have felt very much like a queen because of the way it sweeeped oh so elegantly across the floor as they walked.

Of course, she had never imagined that she would actually be able to wear such a dress herself! And yet here it was, in all of its glory, practically begging her to put it on.

Christine smiled in excitement and relief as she noticed that the gown was the only clothing item her Angel had picked for her, which meant he hadn't gone back to... _that_ _corner_...

Blushing slightly, she shook her head free of the thought only to freeze as she realised that she would have to go back there to choose which corset she would wear with the dress. It wasn't that she didn't like all the lingerie, it was simply the thought of her Angel hand picking all of that out for her that made her so embarrassed to even look at them.

Biting her lip, she decided to delay that time and picked the dress up to examine it better. She breathed out a sigh of relief when she noticed that the dress' waist was actually a fitted corset, simply fashioned in a way that it was sewn into the dress rather than wearing one separate from it.

Smiling in excitement, she carefully set it back on the bed and slid her current dress off her, as well as the corset she had been wearing underneath.

Picking the dress up, she eagerly slipped into it, loving how the dress fit her form perfectly, and yet it wasn't form-flattering at all, at least not when one considered her hips.

The dress itself fit snugly around her stomach and waist, then swooped out from her waist in an extravagant way, the train trailing far behind her in such a fashion that she wished she could see herself when she walked.

Adjusting the dress slightly, she quickly realised she had made a mistake with putting on her dress before finding shoes to wear, but she shouldn't have worried.

For there, at the foot of the bed, rested gorgeous strappy, sparkly, silver heels.

Holding back a squeal of excitement, she slipped her feet into them and then quickly went into the only door she had yet to explore, which she assumed was the bathroom.

And it was the finest bathroom she had ever stepped foot in, just like everything else she had seen in her new home. Marble tile spread across the room, complemented sharply  
by the cream - colored walls. In the midst of the room was the biggest bathtub Christine had ever seen, and she briefly wondered how one would carry so much hot water in order to fill it. That's when she noticed the odd handles, shaped like door handles, on the end of this weird. . Pipe looking thing that was cut open at the end. Blinking, she decided to investigate the strange invention later and walked quickly over to the vanity table in the corner.

As everything else, there was an enormous abundance of everything she might ever hope for: makeup, hand and lip cream, facial creams, combs, Bobby pins, brushes, and tons of hair accessories.

Knowing she probably didn't have much time left, she took the brush that resembled her old one the most. As she started to run it through her tangled curls, she noticed it had something engraved on the back of it. After she had finished brushing her curls so that they shone, she inspected it closer.

 _Christine_ _Destler_.

Blinking in confusion, she read it again, but the words hadn't changed. Slowly, she put the brush back in its spot, her thoughts racing. Destler? Her last name was Daaé... not Destler. What did Destler mean? Why had it said Destler? It made no sense to her, and she finally just gave up on trying to figure it out.

She walked out of the bathroom, and looked up at the giant silver clock adorning the far wall of the main room on the left side.

She smiled giddily when she realised that she had five minutes left to herself before her Angel would come to take her down to dinner.

Giggling slightly in excitement, she went to the double French doors and opened them, and walked out onto the small patio, staring out at the beautiful scenery.

Beneath her, spreading as far as she could see in all directions (though some of her sight was blocked by the house), was a gorgeous rose garden. They were all red roses, and in full bloom.

It truly was a magical sight to see, and the scent alone was enough to make her want to take a walk in the gardens and simply meander around in them for hours.

So busy daydreaming about a walk in the garden, she hadn't heard her Angel enter into her room.

She felt his presence the very instant he stepped behind her, and turned from the beautiful view below her to gaze at him, emerald eyes wide.

He felt his heart nearly stop beating at her beauty. The red dress perfectly complemented her emerald eyes, and the contrast between the crimson red color of the dress and her flawless ivory skin nearly took his breath away. She truly was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and he had certainly seen plenty of beautiful women.

Holding out his hand, he smirked slightly as he saw her examine him closely.

She felt her heart to flutter slightly as she took his appearance in. He was clad in a black tuxedo, which fit his form perfectly, of course. Gold cuff links adorned the sleeves of his crisp white shirt, and his vest flattered his form in such a way that she could only start to imagine how muscular he was underneath it.

Catching her thoughts, Christine blushed at her inappropriate thoughts, wondering why in the world she would be thinking about such a thing about her Angel.

Biting her lip nervously, she smiled shyly and apologetically at him as she finally took her hand after her examination of him.

His smirk widened, causing her heart to start to beat rapidly, her anger from before disappearing completely. How was it that he disarmed her emotions, her _thoughts_ simply by standing close to her?

" _Come_."  
He murmured, his voice a low purr which sent shivers down her spine.

What kind of power did he weild over her?

 **{I'M SO SORRY that we haven't seen much of Erik in the past two chapters. I just had to establish what her surroundings looked like, but more importantly, how she realises that he does have complete control over her, and her emotional feelings about that.**

 **So anyways... if you guys would be so nice as to leave me a comment or suggestion in a review, It would totally make my day! I love to hear feedback! Till next time :) Review?}**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

His golden eyes flickered meaningfully at Christine, and she nervously looked down to avoid his unnerving gaze when she realized that he was holding his hand out for her to take. She slowly reached for his hand, knowing that it wasn't a choice in her case, but hesitated right before she actually put her hand in his. He, however, had obviously grown tired of her hesitation and took her hand in his. Without a word, he turned away from her slightly shocked expression and led her out of the room.

It seemed to Christine that the man literally had money growing on trees… for she had truly never seen a more expensive interior design than this. The staircase he was currently leading her down seemed to be made of marble, and the rail itself was trimmed with pure gold.

When they reached the bottom of the staircase, Christine nearly thought she was going to lose her balance, because of how thick the carpet was beneath her feet. Looking down at it, she vaguely wondered where it had come from. Rome? Italy? Persia? She honestly had no clue, but her attention was immediately snapped away from the carpet as they entered what she assumed to be the dining room.

Marble tiles covered the floor, a huge dark wooden table stood off to the side of the room, its legs trimmed in silver, which contrasted nicely with the silver-edged paintings lining the walls. But the first thing that actually truly caught her attention was the huge and very extravagant chandelier hanging from the very center of the ceiling, its light giving the room a very intriguing feeling.

Thousands of candles lined the walls around the room, each one lit and flickering at her with unspoken secrets, and they gave the room a very magical glow to it.

Christine was so taken up with the design of the room that she flinched when he snapped his fingers, surprised by the sound. But what shocked her even more was when suddenly the chandelier's light disappeared, leaving the room to be lit only by the candles' flickering flames.

She tilted her head backwards to look up at the chandelier, wondering why it had suddenly stopped giving light.

 _"Magic."_

She felt chills go down her spine at his low tone, and turned to look up at him in wonder. Magic? Magic wasn't real… was it? She never had believed in magic before.. but then again she had never believed she would be kidnapped by some rich guy that offered her an entire life full of luxury for simply agreeing to marry him..

 _"Come, Christine, you must stop your daydreaming or we shall never have time to eat."_

He almost seemed to purr as he talked, and it left a very strange feeling in the bottom of Christine's stomach, though she couldn't put her finger on what the feeling was.

She followed him silently as he led her to the table, and nodded ever so slightly at him in thanks when he pulled her chair out for her. He gave her a heart-wrenching smirk before walking around the table and sitting down in the chair opposite from her.

To her slight dismay, the food was already on the table, which meant that she had neither no more time to admire the room she was in or find out more about her captor. Not that she had learned anything about him anyways… Well besides the constant sending-chills-down-her-spine smirk and his dark, smooth-as-chocolate-and-caramel-mixed-together voice.

Holding back a sigh, she looked down at her plate, but was extremely surprised to find that it was her favorite meal. Looking up at him, she narrowed her eyes slightly. "How did you know..? How did you know what I liked to eat?"

The corners of his lips turned upwards slightly in that smirk, and Christine forced herself to keep calm and not let him know how his gorgeous smirk was affecting her.

 _"I know every single thing about you, my Christine."_

She stared at him for a moment, then quickly averted her gaze from his powerfully alluring one, and began to eat.

Thankfully, he remained silent while she ate, but she did notice something extremely odd about their… eating situation. She had a huge plate in front of her while he… had nothing but a pure silver wine glass in front of him. She opened her mouth to ask him why he wasn't eating, but thought better of it and continued eating her food.

Though she tried her best to ignore it, his constant gazing at her was starting to have a major affect on her nerves… and not just the kind that controlled her body movements either….

Finally she dropped her spoon down onto her plate and glared at him, feeling suddenly feisty. "Is my hair all frizzy or something?" She asked, her tone not even trying to conceal her obvious irritation.

He smirked, and slowly let his gaze travel over her hair, to which she frowned, forcing herself not to feel flattered by it.

 _"Not at all, my dear. It looks absolutely perfect… just as you do."_

She felt the blush creeping up on her cheeks, and she tried to restrain it.. but really how does one restrain a blush?

He chuckled as he watched her cheeks turn crimson, and she immediately looked down at her lap, the mere sound of his chuckle making her thoughts scrambled and forcing her heart to start racing in her chest. What was it about this man that made her start to have these strange feelings? Why could a mere compliment force her emotions to become undone?

But her feelings started to quickly change when she realized that he was in complete and total control of her, both of her soul and her bodily emotions and feelings.

Pushing her chair back, she stood up and glared at him from across the table, her gaze turning spiteful when she saw he was once again wearing his ever-constant smirk. "Do you wear your smirk as a uniform or is that just another weapon against my emotions to try and succumb to you and beg you to marry me tonight and carry me off to your bed?!" She forced herself to keep from shouting at him but still spat the words hatefully across the table at the man who was still as calm as ever.

 _"My Christine.."_ he purred deeply, standing from his chair gracefully and walking towards her, the smirk still on his face. _"If you had so wished for me to marry you and take you to my bed you had only needed ask for it.."_ he slowly wrapped his arms around her small form, bringing her to him easily as he started to stroke her hair. _"Nothing would give me greater pleasure than to teach you just exactly how…"_ he paused, his hand snaking down her arm slowly. _"wonderful life's experiences can be."_

Christine started to lean backwards into him, her body enjoying his touch far too much for her comfort, when she suddenly pulled away from him, her gaze furious as she took several steps away from the man who had kidnapped her.

"You're doing it again! Taking control of my thoughts, my emotions, my body! And I'm tired of it! I'm tired of this! It's only been two days and already I feel as though I am losing my mind, because all I can think about is you and I don't want to think about you but I can't help it because you have some weird control over my mind!"

He smirked, and chuckled darkly, and started to ascend towards her slowly, his cape billowing behind him majestically, his dark and powerful aura surrounding her almost to the point that she felt she would succumb to it once more.

But Christine was strong-willed when it came to certain things, and she very much wanted to keep control of her mind and her actions, and so for every step he took towards her, she took two backwards.

Of course, that plan failed as all her others did when she felt her back hit a wall. He smirked, and stepped towards her one last time, successfully trapping her into the corner of the room.

 _"Does my Christine have a plan B or is she content and willing to listen to me now?"_

"I will never be 'willing to listen to you'!" she yelled, pushing against his solid form to try to get out of the corner, but he easily took her hands in one of his and grasped her wrists, lifting them above her head.

 _"Are you willing now, Mademoiselle Daae?"_

She was trapped in a corner, her hands above her head, gazing into the golden eyes of her captor with no other plans of escape. But she would absolutely die before she would willingly admit to listen to him, so she did the most logical thing she could think of… kicked him, in his groin.

He let out a moan of pain and dropped her wrists, and she was relieved to see that he was not as unharmable as he seemed.

She scooted away from the wall, but to her misfortune, It didn't take him very long to recover, for he was soon chasing after her once more, walking slowly and moving gracefully towards her, like the Angel of Death coming to take what was his.

His powerful stare was locked onto her gaze, and she felt as if she was literally shrinking under that gaze.

 _"You will **never** try to resist me again, do you hear me Christine?"_ he growled, and she cowered under the intensity of his tone.

"I'm sorry!" she whimpered, casting her eyes down at the ground to avoid his gaze.

His gaze softened ever so slightly, and he gently tilted her chin up with his fingers. Gazing calmly into her eyes, he leaned towards her ever so slowly, so that she would know exactly what he was doing.

She instinctively let her eyes close as his lips touched hers, his touch soft and gentle. She resisted the urge to kiss him back, but found herself giving in and started to return his kiss when he pulled away.

 _"No Christine,"_ he murmured, his voice low and surprisingly gentle. _"it is I who was in the wrong. Forgive me, my Angel."_

And with that and a flash of smoke, he disappeared.

 **{I am so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I had an extreme change in my life, and I moved over a thousand miles away…. So yeah. I'm sorry but I promise to update regularly from now on and hopefully I'll get another chapter up this week! Anyways…. Review and let me know what you think of this chapter? :) }**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine 

Christine stared at the spot he had been mere seconds before, briefly wondering how he managed to always disappear so quickly. And of course now that he was gone, she had absolutely no idea what she was to do. Was she supposed to return to her room like an obedient puppy? Or was this her chance to explore her surroundings a little more?

With little hesitation, she ended up choosing the latter option and slowly walked out of the dining room, pushing back the feeling deep down in her stomach that she shouldn't be doing this. He was the one who had left her alone without any specific instructions.. surely he didn't actually expect her to just go to her room when she had a chance to explore!

Of course, that helped soothe the feeling but it didn't push it away completely. Ignoring it, she walked down the long hallway, admiring the dark wooden flooring and many paintings which adorned the walls. Curiosity overwhelming her, she stepped closer to one of the paintings.

It was breathtakingly beautiful. Whomever the artist was had painted the most gorgeous red rose she had ever seen in her life. In fact, the only roses that she would have to compare the painting with would be the very ones that he himself had given to her all those times…

She sighed, gently tracing the strokes of the paintbrush with her fingers, remembering how simple those times were when her Angel had been just that… a celestial being from the heavens. Had it truly been only three days ago when she had still believed that he was indeed a true Angel?

Christine shook her head, not wanting to dwell on the past and regret that she had trusted so easily. Meg had always warned her that her personality was too trusting, that someday someone would take advantage of her sweet personality. And of course, she had been right.

She turned away from the rose, curious to explore more of this place she was now to call "home". Walking down the hallway, she saw many doors, but had no strong urge to enter into any of them except for the one that was way down the hall.

It was in the darkest corner of the hallway, for though there were many candles lit and adorning the walls of the hall, they stopped two doors down from where this particular door was.

She stopped directly in front of the door, reaching out and touching the silver handle to open it. She pulled her hand away, however, when she thought she heard footsteps coming towards her in the hallway. Nervously, she slowly looked over her shoulder behind her, expecting to see a very tall and very displeased certain person staring at her from the other end of the hall.

But to her surprise and glee, there was no one in the hall, and the mirror at the beginning of the hallway reflected nothing but the empty dining room. Sighing in relief, she turned back to the door and once more put her hand on the handle.

Turning it, she walked quickly into the room and shut the door behind her, her heart racing in her chest nervously as she did so. As she closed the door all the way, she felt her body relax slightly, though she truly had no clue why.

Christine slowly took her hand off the pure silver handle and turned from the door to look at the room. But it definitely was not what she had expected…

The room wasn't huge, but it definitely wasn't small either. But what caught her attention the most was the seemingly thousands of paintings which hung on the wall.

Slowly she let her gaze travel over each and every one of them in horror. The paintings… were of her.

In some she was smiling, in others she was simply staring off into space, and one in particular had captured her sleeping.

It was as if she had stepped into a roomful of mirrors, for that was exactly how accurate the paintings were of her. Everything from her hairline to the way her nose was shaped had been captured to the utmost perfection.

 _"So she has gone exploring, I see.. Does this room meet you're approval Mademoiselle Daae?"_

Christine turned sharply to confront the ever-familiar voice of her Angel in surprise. He was standing right behind her, with that triumphant smirk on his face, as always. How he had managed to get into the room without her hearing him, she would never know. Of course, he did many things that seemed to make him almost unhuman in his uncanny abilities to appear and disappear at will.

"Must you always sneak up on me?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper as she quickly looked down at the floor, avoiding his intense gaze.

 _"I was not, as you say, 'sneaking up' on you, my dear. As I have previously mentioned before, this is my house and I may come and go as I so wish to. I do hope that is not a problem for you, Christine."_

"It's not." She muttered, turning away from him to look at the paintings once more. "Who did these?" she asked curiously, wondering how one could paint her to such perfection when she obviously had never posed for any of these paintings before.

 _"I did."_

He smirked, taking a graceful step towards her as she looked up at him in shock. "You? But how did you do these when you have never even seen me posing like that?" she asked, slightly intrigued but mostly extremely horrified.

 _"I watched you all the time Christine. True, you never actually posed for me per say, but I have seen your beautiful face far too many times for me not to be able to paint you simply from my memories of you."_

She stared at him, growing more horrified with every passing second that he spoke to her. She slowly dragged her gaze away from his to inspect the paintings once more, suddenly starting to feel very sick to her stomach. She turned towards the door and started to walk past him, but he gently grasped her arm, smirking at her as his gold eyes glittered dangerously.

 _"Leaving so soon, Christine? Oh but you haven't even seen the best painting! I am quite proud of it, and therefore you absolutely must see it."_

She followed him, completely unresisting, as he led her across the room and through a door that seemed to appear out of nowhere. She felt as though she had no mind of her own, which was pretty much the way she always felt whenever she was near him.

Upon hearing the door closing behind her, she looked up to look around at the room she was in, but it was completely dark. Flinching, she inched closer to him, having a fear of the darkness which now currently surrounded her.

He smirked at that, using her closeness as an opportunity to wrap his arms around her, just as a light started to slowly shine on a particular spot in the room.

Christine's eyes automatically were drawn towards the light, but she immediately felt lightheaded when she saw what it was.

It was, once again, a painting of her. But this was one pose that she herself had never even felt herself in.

In the painting, her hair fell gently past her waist in tight chocolate curls which looked as if they were made of silk. Her emerald eyes shone with life and happiness, and a small smile graced her face, revealing her teeth ever so slightly. She was holding a small bouquet of red roses, and the ring on her ring finger matched the one Christine was currently wearing.

But what shocked her the most, however, was the absolutely stunning white ruffled wedding dress she was wearing.

The world slowly started to spin and then turn black as Christine fell unconscious. She did not notice the dark glint in his golden eyes, nor did she know that he carried her to his room shortly afterwards.

….*…..

 _"Christine, you must stay strong. You can go on without me little one.. my Little Lotte…"_

 _Christine sobbed, holding onto her father's body with all her strength. "No, Papa! Don't leave me, please! I need you still! I'll be all alone…"_

 _Her father opened his mouth to respond to her, his face contorted in pain and yet still he managed to give her a gentle smile. However, his eyes grew increasingly lifeless and his head slowly fell back as he started to take his last breath…_

 **"No!"**

Christine let out a strangled scream, tossing in the bed as the nightmare of her father's death continued to go on, torturing her with every single detail she had for so long wished to forget.

Immediately he was by her side, recognizing her distress about a nightmare. It was easy for him to identify it as such, because he, too, suffered from nightmares often. Of course, he couldn't imagine that his Christine would suffer from nightmares as horrid and gruesome as his own, but he guessed that they were more than likely concerning her father's death.

Gently he took her in his arms, his hand stroking her hair gently. _"Christine, my darling wake up… It's just a dream. Christine…"_

Her eyes snapped open, and she stared at him, her eyes filled with utter terror. Christine started to cry, clutching onto him for comfort as she closed her eyes and simply let him hold her, drawing comfort from his mere presence.

 **{Guess what! An early update YAY! Many thanks to those of you that have already reviewed! I love to hear from you guys! Also thanks to all of you that have followed or favorited this story! It inspires me! So, till next time! Review? :) ;) }**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

He loved this feeling… this feeling of being wanted, being _needed_ by someone. Christine had at last fallen back asleep, her hands curled around his shirt tightly, taking comfort in his closeness.

Of course, he knew that this would not how it would always be. She had been tremendously frightened, and half asleep as well. If she had been awake she would have never let him hold her the way he was now…

He let out a sigh, gently stroking his Angel's hair with his fingertips. He could very well imagine the pain and torturous fear that had raced through her veins at the nightmare… Even now, he could remember specific memories from his past, and they would come, day or night. Time mattered not to them.

Speaking of time, he vaguely wondered how long it had been since Christine had fallen back asleep. He calculated that it had probably only been 10 minutes at the most. However long it had been, though, he realized he was having a hard time staying awake himself.

He had not slept in well over a week… Sleep was simply not part of his nature. So naturally, he was exhausted by the time his body finally relaxed enough to give him an hour or two of sleep.

His thoughts started to become muddled as his eyelids slowly drooped closed…

 _The door burst open with a loud bang, and it seemed as if it had been slammed open so hard that it shook the entire room._

 _Five year old Erik looked up quickly towards the door, his face a mixture of surprise and fear. Quickly, he stood from the pieces of wood scattered on the floor, which he had been using to make a unique stool to decorate his sparse room._

 _"M-mother…" he stammered, scampering towards her quickly at the curl of her fingers._

 _"Erik, what is this?" She snapped, holding up a sheet of music, and the little boy gulped nervously, looking down at his feet._

 _"My sheet music…" He answered, his voice so soft it was barely above a whisper._

 _Her face contorted in anger as she brought down a whip upon his little back. "Look at me when you speak!" she hissed through clenched teeth._

 _The little boy yelped in pain when the whip cut into his back, and seemed to cower under his mother's gaze as she stared at him spitefully. Raising his golden-flecked eyes to hers, he quickly uttered a sincere apology._

 _"I specifically remember telling you never to leave your stuff out on the dining table! Do you ever listen to me?" She angrily took his face in her hands, squeezing his cheeks so tightly the little boy thought that surely they would fall off into his mother's hands._

 _"I'm sorry, Mother! I swear that it shall never happen again!" He whimpered quickly._

 _She scowled and pulled away from him, straightening up as she picked up the whip from the floor. "You are absolutely right that it won't happen again… For I shall make sure of it. You have apologized, but you will not learn unless you are punished thoroughly for your actions."_

 _Erik's little eyes widened in fear as he fell to the floor on his knees, pulling at the hem of her dress pleadingly. "No, Mother, please don't beat me!" He started to sob. "I promise that it won't happen again!"_

 _She ignored him, pushing him away from her in disgust as she brought down the whip upon his shoulders._

 _He screamed in pain, and proceeded to beg and plead with her that she would stop, but with every word that came out of the little child's mouth, she only seemed to slash his skin deeper._

 _"Tell your mother! Tell her you're sorry!"_

 _He tried, he truly did. But the pain was so much, that he could barely bear to breathe, much less apologize. But she continued to scream at him to apologize, bringing the whip down across his sides when he didn't comply._

 _Finally, he broke._

 _"Erik is sorry!" He screamed in pain as the whip came across his shoulder blades, and curled into fetal position, doing his poor best to try to protect himself from the blows._

 _"Erik is sorry!" Another firey pain ignited, this time on his leg._

 _"Erik is sorry!"_

 _Another slash of the whip._

 _And another._

 _And another…_

Christine was abruptly awoken from her sleep by a whimper coming from above her head. Opening her eyes quickly, she realized that she was not in her bed as she had thought… but in the arms of her Angel!

But before she could try to scramble out of his lap, she noticed that the whimpers were coming from the man holding her. At first it started out as a mumble, but it slowly started to get louder and louder, until she could at last recognize the words.

"Erik is sorry… Erik is sorry… Erik is sorry….." He whimpered, and his body almost sseemed to flinch involuntarily away from blows coming from an invisible attacker.

Her eyes widened as the thoughts started to slowly piece together. A nightmare. Her Angel was having a nightmare…

But who was Erik? Was he referring to himself? If so, why was he talking in third person? Just what kind of past did he have..?

She forced herself to push those thoughts away as she gently shook his arms, trying to awaken him. "Erik, wake up… It's just a dream…"

But he continued to tremble and whimper that he was sorry…

She shook him again, with no results.

Growing desperate, she gently tapped on his shoulder.

 **"NO!"**

He let out an animalistic roar, throwing her off of him and onto the bed, his eyes wild, as he stared at her in utter terror.

 **"ERIK HAS TRIED! He has tried to be good, he has tried to listen to you, and yet you wouldn't accept it! He made you beautiful things, treasured things that took so much time, and you threw them away! Without a second thought!"**

He had begun to pace the edge of the bed, his voice a deep growl, as his eyes glittered an angry shade of dark gold, and it seemed as if they burned into her very soul…

She cowered into the bed as he began to get angrier and angrier, and when he at last had paced far enough that he was right in front of her, he raised his hand.

Thinking he was about to hit her, she screamed in terror, throwing her body across the bed.

She let out a cry of pain as she hit the floor, her arm twisting beneath her body painfully.

She was in so much pain, she barely heard his gasp of horror as he seemed to awaken from whatever nightmare he had been having.

 _"No…"_ He whispered, rushing around the bed and scooping her into his arms quickly. She let out another cry of pain, her arm dangling in midair as he slowly and gently carried her back to her bedroom.

He set her down onto her bed, his eyes scanning over her arm expertly. " _Not broken…"_ He whispered, gently feeling her arm with his fingers. _"Dislocated…"_

She had just stopped crying when an agonizing pain filled her body, stemming from her shoulder. She whimpered loudly and waited for more pain to come, but to her relief, it slowly started to fade away.

Opening her eyes, she looked up at him, her eyes full of confusement. She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, he gently placed his fingertips on her lips.

 _"You need to change into one of the nightgowns in the closet and then go to bed. You need rest. You're arm is perfectly fine, but it may be sore tomorrow, so try to wear a dress without sleeves so that you won't put as much stress on it."_

After gently stroking her cheek, his face just as blank as the mask on the right side of his handsome face, he turned and walked towards the door.

Just before he left, however, he turned to her, an undescribable, heart breaking sadness in his eyes.

 _"Erik is sorry."_ He whispered, causing her heart to clench painfully as she recognized his words from earlier.

And with that, he disappeared once more in a cloud of smoke.

 **{I am so sorry! I know this chapter seems horridly random and even unnecessary, but I assure you that this is actually a very important chapter, as it signifies a turning point for Eristine's relationship.**

 **Also, I know it seems as if I'm moving extremely fast, but it is necessary for this story to get to where I want it to.**

 **I'm so sorry if I made Erik's mother seem to be a horrid monster, but I just don't like her so… yeah.**

 **Thank you to all of those that have been reviewing this story! I appreciate it so much!**

 **Till next time, whenever it may be!**

 **Review?}**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Christine awoke the next morning to the sound of a piano playing. Sitting up slowly, she opened her eyes and glanced around the room, frowning slightly when she saw no one in the room. That was strange, because it almost sounded as if the piano that was being played was right by her bed…

Shaking her head slightly, she decided to not even try to figure it out. Knowing _him_ , he probably had done some architecture magic or something to make it sound that way.

Speaking of him, she realized that now she actually had a name to put to his face. _Erik_. She smiled ever so slightly, noticing how the name seemed to fit him so perfectly. She had once heard a story about a Prince named Erik. He had been brave, saving the Princess from the villain, as most Princes do.

Now that she thought about it, she noticed that everything Erik was reminded her of a Prince. The way he carried himself: as if he was too royal for this world to hold him. His movements reminded Christine of a graceful male dancer, only ten times better. It was almost as if he didn't even walk on the floors, but rather floated across them…

Suddenly Christine realized that she was currently daydreaming about her kidnapper. Blushing ever so slightly, she looked around the room, for some reason feeling guilty. After all, he was her kidnapper, and his personality was that of a hundred different people.

Sighing, she decided she might as well get up and see what the day had planned for her. As she pushed her covers back, her shoulder suddenly erupted in pain. Wincing, she immediately stopped using that hand, now properly reprimanded from her body. She held her arm close to her side as she slowly got out of bed, careful to not use that hand to pull the covers back over the bed.

Just as she started to walk towards her closet, the door to her room opened, revealing Erik. He slowly walked towards her, waving his hand at the door. Christine's eyes widened ever so slightly as the door slowly shut closed, following the movements of his hand.

He slowly gazed at her up and down, and it took Christine a second to remember that she was only wearing her night gown. A lovely rose colored tint rose to her cheeks in a blush as she quickly covered herself with a robe.

The corners of his lips curled upwards in a small smirk, his golden eyes glistening in some secret emotion.

 _"You haven't been trying to use your left hand today yet, have you my Christine?"_ He purred, watching her closely for her reaction.

Christine resisted the urge to bite her lip nervously, knowing it was a bad habit that she needed to get rid of. "No, um… of course not…" she murmured softly, casting her eyes down to the floor to avoid his intense gaze.

He took one graceful step towards her and gently tilted her face up towards him, two fingers placed under her chin. _"Now now, my dearest Christine. You wouldn't happen to be lying to me, would you now?"_

She gazed into his eyes, embarrassed now. "Um… well.. yes actually I did try to use it… but I was quickly reminded that I shouldn't be…"

Shaking his head slightly, he tilted his head to the side and gazed at her, his golden eyes boring into her own emerald eyes.

 _"I thought so… You mustn't do that Christine. It could damage the muscles further and then I shall be forced to take care of your every need myself, as well as keep you under my watchful eyes for a week."_

Christine nodded quickly, her eyes widening. "I won't do it again." She promised.

 _"Good girl.."_ he purred, his tone sending shivers down her spine, though she had no clue as to why.

 _"Now, we must get you dressed."_

"I am quite capable of dressing myself!" She said quickly, backing away from him slightly.

 _"Please do calm down, my dear. I wasn't planning on dressing you myself… unless of course either you are unable to or you wish me to…"_ His eyes gave off a devilish glint as his visible eyebrow arched upwards.

Shaking her head quickly, she gazed at him, her posture straightening slightly.

"I can do it myself. I am not an invalid." She spat the last five words, getting extremely tired of him being able to control her with his voice alone.

He nodded slowly, his eyes flickering. _"Very well.. but I will choose your outfit. We are going to the music room for your next lesson, and I will have you wear whatever I select, for you are in my house after all."_

She resisted the urge to remind him that he was the reason that she was here in the first place, and simply watched him with narrowed emerald eyes as he walked to her closet. He disappeared inside, and returned simply moments afterwards carrying a dress in his arms.

He held it up for her to be able to see it, the hints of a true smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He suppressed it, of course, but the fact that he had almost smiled for the first time in all of his 33 years really shocked him.

Her eyes looked over the dress, her emerald eyes widening in awe. The top few layers of the skirt part of the dress were emerald green, the bottom layer a mint green color that she absolutely loved. The top of the dress was the same exact same color of mint green, and Christine could tell that the emerald color of the dress would make her eyes look absolutely brilliant.

Slowly she lifted her eyes to his, smiling in excitement, momentarily forgetting her irritation at him. "I love it."

 _"Then I'd best leave, so that you may change into it, mon Ange."_

He turned to leave, but paused at the doorway and gazed at her, his eyes filled with an unknown emotion.

 _"So_ _che un giorno sarete veramente fare una splendida sposa. Ma fino ad allora, mia bella, perché io sono disposto ad aspettare mille anni per te."_

Christine's eyes widened at his words, and she stared at him as he slowly turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. She didn't know any other languages other than French, but she knew enough to know that he had been speaking to her in Italian. However, she couldn't help but wonder what he had said…

Sighing, she turned away from the door and walked over to the bed, where the dress was lying. To her surprise, it had a built in corset, which she had only seen on some of Carlotta's dresses. Smiling ever so slightly, she slipped out of her nightgown and into the dress, loving the feeling of the silk fabric.

Once she had the dress on, she went into the bathroom and brushed out her hair, but decided to leave it cascading down her back and shoulders in a waterfall of glossy, silken chocolate brown curls.

The only thing she had left to do to be completely ready was to choose a pair of shoes. Walking into the closet, she looked over the hundreds of pairs of shoes, torn as to which color to wear, much less which shoe in that color!

Finally, she ended up choosing a silver pair, which had a strap that wrapped around her slender ankles. Sliding her feet into them, she straightened her posture and walked towards the door.

Just as she brushed the silver handle with her fingertips, the door opened. Looking up, she found herself gazing into the ever familiar flickering golden orbs.

Wordlessly, he offered his hand to her, and she placed her small hand in his. He kept his gaze locked on hers for quite some time before at last looking away and leading her down the many grand staircases to the music room, the piano still playing its hauntingly beautiful music throughout the mansion.

This room was, of course, a million times more extravagant than any other room in the entire mansion. The first thing that caught her eye was the huge and extremely majestic chandelier hanging in the middle of the room. What was strange about it though, was that it seemed to be an exact replica of the chandelier in the Opera House…

 _"Come, Christine. You can look around later, but right now you need to start your warm ups."_

She obediently went through her warm ups, but continued to let her eyes roam around the room, taking in everything she could. This room almost seemed to give off an enchanting feeling, and she had a feeling it had something to do with the light from the gorgeous chandelier.

Finally she finished her warm ups, thankfully without any mistakes and no corrections from Erik, to her great relief.

Once she was finished, he looked up at her from his position at the grand piano.

 _"Very good, my dear. Now that your voice is warmed up, you are going to learn a new song. It is not Opera, but I have no doubt whatsoever that you will be fabulous. This song has a very special meaning for both of us, and I know that your voice alone will bring out the magic in it."_

He handed her several music sheets, his eyes boring into her own. She stared back, and they stayed like that for awhile, their eyes locked in wordless conversation. Finally, Christine lowered her gaze from his and began to read the music sheets.

 _I can't sleep tonight_

 _Wide awake and so confused._

 _Everything's in line,_

 _But I am bruised._

 _I need a voice to echo_

 _I need a light to take me home._

 _I kinda need a hero..Is it you?_

 _I never see the forest for the trees._

 _I could really use your melody._

 _Baby I'm a little blind,_

 _I think its time for you to find me._

 _Can you be my nightingale?_

 _Sing to me, I know you're there._

 _You could be my sanity.._

 _But bring me peace, sing me to sleep._

 _Say you'll be my nightingale._

 **{First of all… I AM SO SORRY that it took me this long to update! I did not mean for this chapter to be so late… Anyways, I just want to say a big THANK YOU to all of you that have reviewed, favorited, or followed this story. YOU ARE AMAZING!**

 **The song in this chapter is Nightingale by Demi Lovato, you guys should go listen to it its amazing!**

 **This chapter is actually dedicated to a very close and very special friend of mine. Ella, I love you and you are the most amazing person I have ever met. Thank you so much for being here for me, for helping me, and most of all for putting up with me. And for introducing me to many amazing songs. I love you Ebbers.**

 **Oh and what Erik said in Italian was…"I know that one day you will truly make a stunning bride. But until then, my beautiful, for I am willing to wait a thousand years for you."}**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Christine looked up from the music sheets, her eyes wide and her full lips parted slightly in shock. "I… I can't sing this."

Of course, his only response was to simply stare at her, his golden eyes flickering as his intense gaze challenged her.

Biting her lip nervously, she tried to hand him back the sheets. "I am very honored… that you would write this song for me, but I cannot sing it.. It wouldn't be right." She waited for him to take the sheets back from her but quickly took a couple steps backwards as he stood abruptly.

He took one step forward, which was all he needed in order to tower over her. His golden eyes darkened with slight anger, his mouth drawn in a thin line in irritation.

 _"I wrote this for you. I labored over this piece as a mother would to give birth to her child. I have spent sleepless nights composing until my fingers would start to bleed because of how much I had been playing, and you dare to tell me that you cannot sing it?"_

Christine gulped, taking a single stray strand of chocolate curls that had fallen over her face and twirled it between her fingers nervously. "I… I'm sorry…" She murmured, her eyes wide as she stared up at the man that seemed to have so many different personalities. It was insane for her to think that for every personality Erik seemed to possess, he was a completely different person. And yet… even when he was furious… he could still control her…

 _"You don't get it, do you, my dearest Christine?"_

He turned away from her, chuckling darkly as he slowly walked towards the piano, his cape fluttering behind him majestically.

 _"When I gave you that sheet music, it was not a question of whether you would sing it or not. I am your teacher, as well as your betrothed now. I have no doubt in my mind that you shall sing this song. Because it was not a request, mon Ange. It was a command."_

She watched as he sat down on the piano bench with an elegance he and he alone possessed. His fingers slid across the keys in a caressing motion, and the movement caused Christine to breathe in sharply and chills to go down her spine, though she didn't know why.

Even the smallest movements from him set off a fire in her that couldn't be controlled… and every time she tried to water it down, it would roar that much greater… refusing to be tamed…

He watched her every reaction, his golden eyes glinting in approval when he saw her lips part as she took in a breath quickly, and then darkened with desire as her upper body trembled slightly, her eyes closing for a split second as she did so.

Her eyes opened, and yet he still stared, his gaze intense with unspoken desires. She blinked slowly, her eyelashes brushing the soft skin of her high cheekbones and then lifting up to reveal her sparkling emerald gaze to him once more, causing him to narrow his eyes slightly as his heartbeats increased in speed.

Knowing if he stared any longer he would lose complete control, he turned his gaze to the ivory keys of the piano and began to play a song that he knew was familiar to Christine. It was simple, and yet he had wrote it when she had first begun to have suitors. He had written it for the simple purpose of reminding Christine to whom exactly she belonged to. It had worked every time before then, and he knew that this time it would be no different.

After all, no one could resist the power of his music. His music had literally trapped minds before, and he had no doubt of what could happen if he dared to unleash his complete abilities on Christine.

But he didn't want her love like that, and so, he would remain patient.

Christine recognized the song that Erik had started playing, and her lips uncontrollably curved upwards in a smile as she began to sing along, knowing that that was what her Angel wished of her.

"Angel of Music speak, I listen…"

And then he began to sing with her, the sound of his voice sending a flurry of sparks down Christine's entire body.

 _"Have you forgotten your Angel?"_

"Angel, oh speak! What endless longings echo in this whisper…"

 _"Too long you've wandered in winter, far from my musical gaze.."_

"Wildly my mind beats against you-"

 _"You resist!"_

"Yet the soul obeys!"

He stopped playing, turning his gaze towards her once more.

 _"Very good, my Christine. And now that you have been reminded of who your Master is, you shall sing… isn't that right, my dear?"_

Christine could only stare at him, her emerald eyes unblinking as she took in shallow breaths. It had been so long since they had sung together… and now, being with him, seeing his face –half of it –caused a feeling stir deep inside of her that quite literally took her breath away.

It made no sense at all, and yet at the same time she knew exactly why his voice could control her. They were connected in a way that she currently did not understand, and for some reason she was almost frightened of what that connection might be.

The feelings his voice gave her were nothing that she had ever felt before. They were dark feelings, intense, passionate, and she was unable to resist. In fact, she did not resist at all, but simply allowed herself to succumb to him!

Her mind wanted to fight his control over her… but her soul would take over every time and it would only be a minute before she was under his control once more.

 _"Are you going to answer me, or shall I go get a cup of tea before you answer?"_

Christine jumped slightly at his voice, his words bringing her back to reality. "Um.. yes.. I mean no…"

He shook his head slightly, highly amused by her lack of ability to speak at the present moment. He knew that the song had taken her back to him before, but it had never left her speechless like she was now…

Smirking slightly, he once more caressed the piano keys with his fingertips, then began to play through the song he had written for her.

He didn't even need to look up at her to cue her on when she needed to come in, for she began to hum along with his playing.

They went through the entire song like that, simply to get her used to it, and then he began to play it from the beginning once more.

Tearing her gaze away from the sheets, she locked eyes with him. Golden bore into emerald in an intense staring match that only they could have. Still staring into his eyes, she opened her mouth and began to sing the first few words.

And though she knew it not, it was at that moment that Christine completely succumbed to the darkness that called himself Erik.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 _The sound of birds singing happy songs filled the air of the beautiful garden, the leaves swooshing softly in the wind and the grass swaying._

 _It was so peaceful in the garden, and the man thought that he could stay there forever…_

The man was suddenly awakened form his peaceful dream at the sound of a thick stack of papers being slammed onto the table. Quickly he sat up, pushing his hat back onto his head and looking up at the dark figure before him.

His eyes widened in fear and he almost seemed to slump down in his chair as he cowered beneath the powerful presence currently glaring at him.

"I told you to get every single speck of information, and you dared to disobey me?"

The man flinched at the sound of the dangerously smooth voice, its tone causing beads of sweat to appear on the man's forehead.

"I-I'm so sorry sir.. I swear I did not know about-"

The man was suddenly hauled upwards from his chair, his feet dangling in midair as a large leather-clad gloved hand wrapped around his throat menacingly, bright golden eyes flashing in anger.

"You did not know about this?" He sneered, his face merely inches away from the man's, whose face was now currently turning purple from lack of oxygen.

"I sent you after my son…" the dark figure snarled, his voice the sound of pure anger. And yet even so, it carried a haunting tone about it that could entrance any man…

"And you failed me. And everyone knows what happens to those that fail me…" The dark one smirked, a menacing glint coming over his intense golden eyes as he roughly stood the man back on his feet, removing his leather-clad hand from his neck and admiring the bruises his iron grip had left on the man's skin.

"I swear, my Lord Diable… I did not intend to overlook any information concerning your son…"

The one called Lord Diable lifted a single finger, silencing the trembling man from speaking anymore.

"Do not fear, James… I completely understand.."

James' eyes widened in surprise. "Y-you do?"

Lord Diable nodded, his eyes darkening in a hidden emotion. "Of course I do!" he exclaimed, a smirk tugging at the corner of his perfect lips.

"Tell me, James, do you have a family?" Lord Diable asked him, taking the man's chin in his large hand and smiling in devilish delight when James nodded.

"Good, good…" he purred, the sound sending waves of fear to crash over James for some reason.

"That makes it so much more enjoyable to kill you."

James only had a split second to show any emotion at all, before a sickening crack filled the room as his head was wrenched to the side in a cruel twist of the Lord Diable's hand.

Letting go of the man's face, he dropped the man's body onto the floor and carelessly stepped on it as he strode over to the mirror in the corner of the room.

Ripping the sheet that was covering it off, Lord Diable gazed into the mirror.

He reached his hand to smooth down already-perfectly styled raven black hair as dark golden eyes stared back at his reflection. His perfectly shaped lips twisted upwards in a cruel smirk as he ran a single finger along his strong jawline. He gazed at his perfectly tailored suit, the clothes sticking to him so tightly they were almost a second skin, and yet… it gave him more of a dark, dangerous appeal more than a sexy one.

Tapping his finger on the glass, Lord Diable grinned devilishly as his golden eyes flashed in excitement.

"You might have managed to avoid me last time, my son, but I swear that this time… there will be no such thing as escape… You are mine _, Erik_."

In a flash of blinding light, Lord Diable disappeared from the now pitch-black room, haunting laughter floating throughout the air in a victorious exclamation.

 **{This chapter pretty much explains itself… but I am extremely interested in knowing what you think of this… twist. Please review and tell me your thoughts!**

 **And just as a warning, you might want to buckle your seatbelts, because this chapter is the beginning of the roughest ride you'll ever experience… }**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

As the last note of the song echoed throughout the beautiful room, a loud clap of thunder sounded, causing Christine to yelp in fear.

Amused, Erik watched as she practically flew across the room towards him and sat herself down in his lap. His eyes narrowed ever so slightly when she laid her head on his chest, unused to such.. attentions from her. Instinctively he began to slide his fingers through her curls, his golden eyes locked onto her beautiful face as he did so.

He had never, in a million years, dreamt that she would have succumb to him so quickly. Of course, had he used his full talents on her, she would've quite literally been at his feet, willing to do whatever he might desire…

But he hadn't even used his voice on her. She had simply come to him on her own… by her choice… the corners of his lips tugged upwards in a hint of a smile. He had seen it in her eyes, that innocent glint disappearing as it was replaced with something so much darker… He had not only seen it, but also felt it when she at last succumbed to him completely.

As she had locked eyes with him and begun to sing the words that were meant for his ears alone to hear, he had felt as though his entire body had been set on fire in a flame of passion that would never be put out.

And now, she was sitting in his lap, fully content to be comforted by him. He gazed down at her, his eyes brightening ever so slightly at the peaceful look on her face as her eyes slowly closed, her eyelashes brushing her cheeks delicately as she fell asleep in his arms.

For a long while, he simply stayed in that exact position, gazing at her whilst she slept as a million different thoughts ran throughout his mind. He briefly wondered if she would return to her normal self once she woke up, but he immediately shook the thought away. No, he had seen her completely surrender to him… she was now his, and it was by her choice. So the only reason that she would ever come out from under his spell would be if someone was to remind her that she had never always been with him.

Of course, that would never happen, because the only other person she would ever see in her life besides himself would be Nadir, who would marry them. And once they were married, she would be so content with Erik and all that he had to offer her, she would never want to venture out into the world again.

At least, that's what he thought. However, he had been told on many occasions, that he did not think like "normal people" did. But this time, just this one time, he wanted to believe that she truly would not want anything other than him…

For if she did….

It would bring disaster on them both.

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Christine slowly began to stir as she felt an unfamiliar warmth coming from her pillow. Frowning slightly she slowly opened her eyes, confused as to where she was. Looking around her, she smiled ever so slightly when she saw those familiar golden eyes gazing at her.

" _I see you have awoken from your slumber, Sleeping Beauty."_

Christine smiled and blushed ever so slightly at the nickname, biting her lip. "How long was I asleep?" she asked, yawning.

Erik chuckled and tucked a strand of chocolate curly hair behind her ear delicately. _"Long enough that it's now dinner time."_

"Oh…" Christine sat up and looked around her, smiling. "Why are we still in the Music Room?"

 _"I didn't want to disturb your sleep."_

Smiling ever so slightly, Christine shrugged and got up. "I wouldn't have been disturbed."

Looking around her, she turned to him and gazed at him pleadingly. "Erik… I love it here but…"

Immediately knowing what she was about to ask, he shook his head.

 _"Absolutely not, my Christine. There is no reason as to why you need to leave this house, for any excuse. I don't care if the world is sinking, you are to stay in this house at all times."_

Biting her lip, she sighed in frustration. "Why not? I don't understand why you want me to stay here with you at all times like.. like I'm some sort of pet! I am not an animal, nor do I want to be treated as such! I should be able to have my free-"

She was abruptly cut off as Erik's lips descended on hers, silencing her from ranting any further.

When she tried to pull away to resume talking, he placed his hand on the back of her head, gently yet firmly holding her there.

Finally, he pulled away, his eyes dark and his tone rough, as if he were trying to hide an emotion. " _I said no, Christine. And that is the end of this discussion."_

Sighing, Christine resisted the urge to continue arguing with him and simply turned around and walked towards the dining room.

Erik followed her, his mind consumed with what had just happened. Obviously, she was still completely his… And yet she still wanted to leave. He just couldn't understand how in the world her mind would still be influenced by him but want to leave the house.

And Erik hated not understanding things.

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

After dinner, Christine had gone straight to her room, not really wanting to talk to Erik since she was still quite irritated with him. Right when it she had thought she was actually getting somewhere with him… he would suddenly switch personalities and she would once again, be back under his total control.

Sighing, she slipped out of her dress and into a more comfortable, casual black dress. After going to her bathroom and brushing her curls until they shone, she sat down on her bed to wait.

She had to get out of this house. She had to get out from the influence of Erik and just clear her mind for awhile. She wouldn't completely run away or anything like that.. just go for a walk and try to think things through.

Christine looked down at her left hand and slid the engagement ring off her ring finger. Holding it up, she absent mindedly twirled it around in her fingers. Erik should be in bed already… and it was dark both inside and outside the house. So that meant that she should be able to sneak downstairs and out the door without a problem..

It wasn't really much of a plan, but it was all she could think of at the moment. Standing up, she slid the ring back onto her finger and then went to her closet. Slipping into a black pair of comfortable flats, she quietly walked towards the door.

Opening it, she nervously looked around, but was relieved when she saw that all of the downstairs was completely dark, just as she had predicted. She went down the stairs as silently as she possibly could, which took much longer than she wanted it to.

Once she reached the first floor of the house, she looked around to make sure that Erik wasn't up. After she had made sure the coast was clear, she tiptoed towards the door.

She had just placed her hand on the handle to turn it when suddenly a hand slid around her waist as she was pulled back against someone's waist. Another hand wrapped around her mouth to muffle the shocked scream escaping her lips as she was slowly turned towards her captor.

Looking upward, Christine gulped nervously as she gazed up into the familiar flashing golden eyes of Erik.

 _"Going somewhere, my dear?"_

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

A frustrated growl escaped Diable's throat as he tossed yet another stack of papers into the fire. He had been looking through every single paper he could find. Even the Shah of Persia himself did not have records on where his son had last been sited, and that was major considering the fact that Erik was the number one wanted man in Persia.

So if even the Shah had no clue on where Erik's whereabouts would be… that meant that the records must have been destroyed. Of course, he expected nothing less from Erik. After all, he was his son.

 ** _"Victorina!"_**

Diable slowly turned around in his seat as he heard the soft footsteps coming toward the room and then stopping in the doorway.

"What is it this time, Diable? I was quite busy…"

"Enough!" he snapped, standing and walking towards her slowly. "It is about time you learned to respect me. Or shall I teach it to you?"

Victorina's sparkling brown eyes narrowed slightly as she lazily twirled a stray dark brown curly strand of hair between her fingers. "I would much prefer to be taught my lesson…" She smirked as she slowly trailed a finger down Diable's chest.

He glanced down at her wandering fingers, a smirk tugging at the corners of his perfect lips. "Victorina, my darling, not now." He pushed her hand away and chuckled at the pout that appeared on her face.

"I promise I will later… but right now I need you to do something for me.."

Victorina stared at Diable, her gaze attentive.

"I have this thought that my son is in Paris…"

Diable's golden eyes darkened into a dark shade of amber as his lips formed into a full grown smirk.

"And that he has a woman… Christine Daae. Find her and bring her to me."

 **{Many thanks to everyone that has favorited, voted for, or reviewed this story! Just so you know, until I can get the cast list updated…**

 **Gerard Butler**

 _Erik Destler and Lord Diable_

 **Sierra Boggess**

 _Christine Daae_

 **Nina Dobrev**

Victorina

 **Please continue to review! Many many many thanks to emeraldphan, who has reviewed every single chapter. In all reality, you're the only one that ever reviews my story anymore and for that I thank you so much!}**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Christine's eyes immediately widened as she hastily tried to pull away, but Erik's grip on her waist was strong and unrelenting. Telling herself not to panic, she breathed in deeply and tried to think of a reasonable explanation as to why she would have been trying to sneak out at all, much less at this time of night!

 _"_ _I am not going to repeat myself again, Christine. Where exactly were you planning on going, hmm? Because I know you most certainly were not planning on trying to escape…"_ Erik paused, and the friction in the air caused Christine to want to flinch from the hostility escaping from Erik. _"Or was my darling, curious little kitten trying to test her Master's boundaries and see what exactly he had planned for her if she dared to try to leave?"_

He purred the words, and even though they swirled into Christine's ears silkily, she could feel the very strong underlying threat laced throughout his elegant words.

But what would she do? Should she lie to him, convince him that she had not been about to try to escape? Christine bit her lip, closing her eyes as she realized that that was definitely not the solution that was reasonable. He would instantly know she was lying, because he had, after all, caught her with her hand on the doorknob..

Erik's grip tightened on her waist, and she couldn't help but let out a whimper of fear as he deftly scooped her into his arms, bridal style, and started carrying her towards the staircase.

 _"_ _I find it almost amusing that silence can speak so much more loudly than words ever could."_ His golden eyes locked with her widened emerald ones, his gaze flickering with an intensity of anger that it made Christine want to literally shake in his arms.

The words themselves were said very calmly, as if he were explaining to a child what the difference is between red and blue, and yet it was the deep flickers of amber in his eyes that caused Christine to fear of what he might do next.

 _"_ _Have you lost your tongue, my Christine?"_ he growled deeply, obviously even more angered at her lack of communication than the sin she had almost committed by walking out the door.

When Christine didn't answer still, trying to think of something to say to her dark angel that would calm him, he took her silence as a sign of rebellion and practically floated up the staircase, and into his bedroom.

Christine looked around immediately as he tossed her down onto the bed, but the room was pitch black. The only thing that she could see was Erik's glittering, dark golden eyes as he towered above her, his cold gaze sending shivers down her spine.

She cleared her throat nervously and opened her mouth to apologize; to yell at him, to say _something_! She wanted anything other than to let him intimidate her like this! She was a woman, and she would demand to be treated with such respect!

"I don't know why you are so upset at me!" She finally blurted out, then covered her mouth.

Erik smirked, and though she couldn't see it in the pitch black darkness, she could feel it all the same. _"Your attempts at intimidating me are quite amusing, my dear,"_ he chuckled, and his words only made Christine that much more upset with him.

She opened her mouth to start demanding that he let her go back to bed, but his gloved hand came over her mouth. Her eyes widened and she started to panic when he took her small wrists in his other hand, and pinned them above her head.

As Erik took something out of the night stand drawer beside the bed and started to bind her wrists together with it, she writhed on the bed in panic, the foreign emotion in Erik's cold eyes causing her to feel as if death itself was about to call her name.

 _"_ _Shhh, my little Angel do not fight me. I assure you that I will always win.."_ he purred, his voice low and majestically deep.

Taking his hand off of her mouth, he fetched some other item from his night stand drawer before returning to her and tying her ankles to the bed posts. Christine's eyes started to tear up, and she opened her mouth to let out a bloodcurdling scream, but Erik's hand clamped down on her mouth immediately before she could do so.

 _"_ _Don't you dare scream, Christine, or I will not be hesitant in my actions of gagging you to keep you silent!"_ he hissed, his eyes flashing in extreme anger.

He slowly released his hand from her mouth and checked each of the ropes separately, his eyes locked with hers the entire time. After assuring himself that they were indeed tight enough, he stepped back from the bed, and Christine almost felt like spitting on him as she saw the look he possessed in her eyes.

Pride. His eyes were glittering, his mouth turned upwards in a proud smirk that only he could have. He chuckled deeply, almost seeming to mock Christine's inability to fight for herself.

Her own eyes started to flash in anger, and she opened her mouth to start flinging insulting comments at him.

Smirking, he shook his finger at her. _"Tut tut tut.. my dearest Christine when will you ever learn to do as you are told? Must I be forced to teach you a million lessons on how to do as your Angel instructs of you? You have always followed my directions and instructions, but now suddenly you decide that you are through with listening to your Angel and ready to ignore him?"_ He laughed, the sound almost insane in its tone. _"I do want to apologize for breaking your fragile hopes, but that will not be the case. You see, my Christine, the problem is that I am in control here, even if you do not yet realize that. I do understand if you wish to speak, but now, really, is not the time to do it. No, now is_ ** _my_** _time to speak, do you understand?"_

Christine could only nod, her state of defenselessness causing her will to fight whatever mental hold he had on her to be swept away.

 _"_ _Good…"_ he purred. He sat down on the bed, and as Christine felt the mattress dip slightly she looked at him warily, fear prominent in her eyes.

 _"_ _Now… you were a very, very, very naughty girl tonight Christine. And even though I know that you now realize that your actions were very rebellious, not to mention foolish, it is still up to me to teach you your lesson on obeying any command I might ever give to you."_

He paused, closing his eyes for a brief second as his fingers started to lazily travel up and down Christine's arm.

 _"_ _This may not make sense to you right now, in this moment, but I promise to you that it will later. You disobeyed me, and for that you must be punished. Obviously I cannot trust you to be on your own anymore without getting into some mischief of some sort, so from now on you will be staying with me at all times. You will eat with me, you will sleep in here, and you will do anything else you might need to do with me no more than ten feet away. Now, onto your actual punishment…"_

He smirked, and it made Christine sick just looking at the twisted gleam in his eyes, as if he were really going to enjoy punishing her. He truly was not an Angel from Heaven… but more like a fallen Angel from Hell…

 _"_ _For the next two days, you will not be leaving this bed at all. The only reasons that you will ever be permitted to leave is if we are doing your singing lessons, or if you need to take a bath, which I will be on the other side of the door waiting patiently as you do so. The actual punishment is that you will be expected to think of some way to apologize for your behavior in a manner other than words. You have these two days to think something up, and if I am not pleased then it will be back to my bed with you, and the next encounter between us here will not be as… formal as this one."_

He paused again, the look in his eyes causing Christine to shiver slightly in fear.

 _"_ _Now, let me repeat that. Two days, you will be tied to this bed, and I will be attending to your every need. During that time, you are expected to think of some curious way to apologize for your behavior, and if not then I shall have to bring you back and give you an example myself. Now, are my conditions clear, my sweet Ange?"_

 **{AN: I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! I started a brand new school and… well you all know how that goes… but anyways here is the next chapter, and I just wanted to let you guys know that hopefully I will have another chapter out by the end of this week!**

 **PLEASE review! It inspires me so much to write, and when I don't get reviews I feel as if I have bored my readers to sleep….**

 **THANK YOU to those that have been reviewing! You guys are the best! Till the end of this week, then! :) }**


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter Fifteen_

Christine glared defiantly at Erik, her emerald gaze flashing in anger, but in all reality that was the only way in which she could actually defy Erik's… command. She didn't have the choice to ignore his words, nor was she in a position to run away from the situation at hand.

But the last thing that Christine wanted to do was allow him to have this kind of control over her; even though she was definitely in no position to deny him…

 _"_ _Maybe I should amuse myself whilst you consider your answer?"_ Erik hissed quietly, his flickering, golden eyes glittering in annoyance as he slowly trailed his finger down her side.

Christine immediately jerked here body away from his touch, causing Erik to shake his head and immediately pull her back to him, his face mere centimeters from hers.

He was so close… She could literally feel his breath on her lips, and an involuntary shudder ran throughout her body, her movements causing Erik to smirk as his golden eyes darkened and let his gaze travel down to her bound feet.

 _"_ _Oh, my dearest Christine…"_ he purred, gazing at her through half-lidded eyes as he spoke the words. _"Do you crave me like I do you, my beautiful song bird? Do you feel those sparks that ignite between us when I am as close to you as I am now? Does it cause your body to feel hot, as if suddenly you were being scorched by an unseen, yet uncontrollable fire?"_

Christine felt her body responding to his words, exhibiting the exact symptoms he had just mentioned. She tried to suppress them, but as Erik's long, skeletal, and yet elegant finger trailed lazily down her jawline and under her jaw, she let out a barely muffled moan; hating herself for how her body was betraying her.

A dark countenance took control of Erik as his golden eyes darkened to a shade of dark amber mixed with flecks of gold. _"So you do…. shall I… teach you how to control such feelings, or shall I simply teach you how to embrace them…."_

Erik paused, his gaze boring into her emerald eyes, causing her heart to start beating so fast she was sure that it would beat itself right out of her chest.

 _"_ _You're actions betray you, my dearest, sweet, innocent little Angel…"_ he purred, his voice dropping in its tone, so that it was simply a mere whisper against her ivory skin.

Christine breathed in a shaky breath, fighting to get control of her body, but it escaped from her fingertips as if it were simply an invisible shadow.

Erik moved his head to the side slightly, his gaze locked onto Christine's as he did so. Staring unblinkingly into her eyes, his lips claimed hers in a slow, controlled fury of passion.

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Victorina pulled the veil down over her face even more, gazing out the window of the carriage as it passed a newspaper stand. As they flashed by, she caught a glimpse of something on the newspaper that was being advertised that caught her attention. Narrowing her eyes, she instructed the driver to turn around and go back to the stand. Once he had done so, she deftly got out of the carriage, accepting the help of the driver graciously, ignoring his admiring gaze as she walked over to the newspaper stand.

Snatching up one of the newspapers, she eyed the front page headline.

 **YOUNG SOPRANO DISAPPEARANCE AFTER DEBUT**

She quickly read throughout the article, a smirk growing on her face with each sentence that she read.

YOUNG SOPRANO CHRISTINE DAAE HAS BEEN REPORTED AS MISSING SINCE THE NIGHT OF HER DEBUT. THE TALENTED SOPRANO PERFORMED, RECEIVED FLOWERS FROM HER GUESTS AND THEN RETIRED TO HER DRESSING ROOM, BUT IT WAS REPORTED THAT SHE NEVER CAME BACK OUT.

RUMOURS ARE SPREADING THAT SHE SIMPLY FLED, UNABLE TO HANDLE THE STRESS OF BEING THE STAR OF THE STAGE, BUT THIS RUMOUR HAS NOT BEEN RATIFIED. A STATEMENT FROM SENORA CARLOTTA ATTESTED TO THE SOPRANO'S INCAPABILITY TO HANDLE STRESS, BUT AN OPPOSING STATEMENT FROM THE MISTRESS OF THE CORPS DE BALLE, MADAME GIRY, STRONGLY REFUSED SUCH A STATEMENT AS TRUE, CLAIMING THAT CHRISTINE WAS MORE THAN CAPABLE OF HANDLING STRESS.

AND YET OTHER RUMOURS PROCLAIM THAT SHE WAS TAKEN AWAY BY THE OPERA GHOST, SOME EVEN CLAIMING TO HAVE SEEN HIM TAKE HER WITH THEIR OWN EYES. SUCH STATMENTS HAVE THUS BEEN PROVEN AS SIMPLE RUMORS, HOWEVER.

THE SEARCH CONTINUES FOR YOUNG MADEMOISELLE CHRISTINE DAAE, AND THE QUESTION ON EVERYONE'S MIND IS: "IS MADEMOISELLE DAAE IN THE HANDS OF THE OPERA GHOST?"

Victorina's eyes scanned over some of the other headlines, but she knew that she had found exactly what she was looking for. Turning, she tossed a few coins to the newspaper boy, waving off his protest to give her change as she floated back to the carriage, slamming the door shut as she arrogantly ordered the driver to go to to the Opera House in double time.

She knew exactly where to find Erik now.

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Christine felt her eyes slowly fluttered closed as Erik's mouth moved passionately over hers, his hands coming on either side of her face to caress her cheeks. She followed her instincts and slowly began to return his passionate kiss, just as reasoning finally stepped in and screamed at her to fight this.

Christine's hands jerked on her ties as she attempted to wrench her face away from Erik's, but his hands held her head still as he continued to kiss her.

His lips were in complete control over hers as they slowly moved over hers, the kiss full of passion and yet an almost uncontrollable passion consuming Erik as he forced himself to pull away, lest he lose full and total control over his body.

But as he looked down at her, her eyes wide in fear and alarm; tied to the bed and looking just so innocent and vulnerable… he couldn't help but smash his lips to hers again in a bruising force that literally took Christine's breath away. Whether it was in a good way or a bad one, she could not decide on.

Christine felt her lips surrender to his, but the very instant that she started to return his passionate kiss, he wrenched away from her suddenly.

Erik ran a hand through his hair, his breathing ragged and heavy as he turned away from her, in a vain attempt to try to control the raging feelings of passion that was sweeping him off his feet, causing him to temporarily forget the mental promise that he had made to himself the very first day that he had brought Christine to his home: He would never allow his dirty hands to touch her if she was not literally begging him to, and only if her heart beat with his in a wild drumbeat of love.

Calming himself down, he whipped around and gazed into Christine's eyes, his golden irises holding a certain amount of regret and sorrow before he turned and disappeared with a _swoosh_ of his majestic black cape.

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

No sound of footsteps were heard on the floor as Victorina effortlessly walked through the hallway of the Opera House in the shadows, her dark curls waving slightly with her motions. Stopping suddenly, she checked to make sure no one was watching as she slipped into the dressing room that Christine Daae had mysteriously disappeared from.

Closing the door silently behind her, she walked over to the mirror and easily found the small button that slid the mirror open. Stepping through it, she made certain to close it again before descending into the darkness of the tunnels, allowing it to envelop her as if it were a warm hug from a family member.

She easily navigated through the tunnels, avoiding the traps as if they were nothing but simple child's play.

It took quite some time, but finally she arrived at her destination..

A huge house stood majestically in front of her, a house that was ten floors below the basement of the Opera House.

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Christine continued to pull at the ropes, but all it was succeeding in doing so far was marking her flawless skin with angry, bright red rope burns. The pain was starting to get to her head as her wrists and ankles throbbed in pain with every beat of her heart.

Breathing heavily, she finally gave up and flopped her hands back down onto the bed, tears gathering in her eyes as she concluded that she would simply just have to lie here in her agony until Erik came back.

Though the pain erupting from the rope burns was extremely intense, she was more tortured by the dead silence and the black darkness of the room.

She felt as if she were slowly being suffocated to death… that the darkness was wrapping around her neck and choking the light out of her…

Suddenly candles flashed and she heard a door open, soft footsteps sounding on the dark mahogany floor. Squinting slightly, her eyesight blurry from being in the darkness for so long, she attempted to recognize the figure coming quickly towards her.

Opening her mouth, she started to thank the figure, now realising that it was not Erik, but a woman. She was being rescued!

The woman quickly shook her head, motioning for her to stay silent, and Christine obediently did so, all the while noticing just exactly how gorgeous the woman was.

She felt a rush of relief flood throughout her body as the woman gently and effortlessly undid the ropes that bound Christine's wrists and ankles together.

Once they were off, Christine began to sit up, but was immediately pushed back down by her rescuer. Confused, she looked into the woman's eyes and started to ask her what she was doing, but before she could do so, a darkness began to surround her, clouding her senses and causing her body to slump back against the bed.

Her eyes slowly fluttered closed, and the last thing that Christine heard before falling into the world of unconsciously, was the woman.

"He will be very pleased."

 **{AN: I know you're probably going to complain about a cliffhanger, but hey! I don't see no cliffs… okay.. maybe a small one.. don't kill me!**

 **Thank you guys SOOOOO MUCH for the amazing feedback I received on the last chapter! I only request that you guys do the same for this chapter… as i am very anxious to see what your thoughts are about this chapter…**

 **So…. Review?**

 **Till next time! :) }**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

 _Drip, drip, drip, drip, drop._

 _Drip, drip, drip, drip, drop._

 _Drip, drip, drip, drip, drop…_

Christine's eyes fluttered opened, agitated from her unconsciousness by the insane rhythm of water dripping from the ceiling to the floor.

Her eyes focused on the single source of light in the room; a flickering candle that seemed as if the smallest amount of wind would immediately blow it out and cast the room into an explicable darkness that overtook one's soul.

Christine's vision was blurred slightly, as if she were looking through the eyes of another, but standing behind a wall of fog… she blinked a few times, in an attempt to clear her vision, but still, all she could see was the flickering light… and a shadowy figure…

She blinked a couple more times, fighting through the blurriness to try and see her surroundings, but still… her vision was blurred by a fog that seemed to cover only her eyes.

Breathing in shakily as she tried to calm herself, Christine noticed that the flickering light was now completely blocked by the shadowy figure.. and that the shadowed figure was now getting bigger… and it's unidentified shape becoming more defined… taking on a more humanly form rather than a mass object…

It looked almost as if the figure… whatever, or rather, _whoever_ , it was, was now standing only a few feet away from the bed on which she now rested, and as Christine blinked a couple more times, she realized that she could now make out the figure clearly.

Black clothes hung on the perfectly built frame of a man… a very, very tall man… The clothes stuck to him, perfectly outlining his built form, and yet she could not lock eyes with the man, for his head was down.

Christine coughed ever so slightly, her gaze locked onto the man's head, dread consuming her for fear of what she might see once he raised his head.

The figure was Erik, she just knew it.. she could feel his intimidating presence, could feel his nonexistent ability to see straight into her soul and know her darkest desires…

She was just about to turn her head away and ignore him, when he raised his head.

Hair as black as midnight, styled to utter perfection, framed the perfectly shaped face, his strong jawline sharp enough to cut through something, his nose inexplicably shaped to perfection, and those lips… those soft, slightly-pink lips that sent her body bursting into flames whenever they touched her skin.

Slowly, she raised her gaze to his, and she drew in a quick gasp of shock as their eyes connected.

The dark, golden eyes held an unfamiliar emotion that she had never before truly seen Erik possess..

Flickering back at her, unblinking, they pierced into her as a sword through a man's heart. The glint in his eyes.. that dark, flickering gleam that challenged every fibre of light Christine's soul might ever possess… consisted of nothing but torturous evil that spoke of the ability to cause unseen horrors in a world where nightmares thrived on the souls of the consumed.

Christine's entire body immediately stiffened in fear, as she sensed that the evil aura surrounding this.. this.. man of darkness was something that should not be beckoned with.

"Oh, what a fluttering bird you are… I truly do wonder whatever he might see in such a shy, innocent, young girl such as yourself.. I surely did think he had better taste in women than that…"

The voice that spoke immediately demanded Christine's complete attention, and caused every muscle inside of her body to tense up at the malevolent tone, filled with such menace, such darkness, such utter iniquitous that it would cause even the brightest and most valiant Angel to question the value of light itself.

The man leaned closer to her, so close that she could feel his evil breath on her neck, his eyes glittering with untold plans of certain doom.

"Ah… but yet… what an alluring, bewitching amount of beauty you posses…" he purred, and Christine resisted the urge to flinch away as his index finger slowly slid across her skin, tracing her cheekbones and then caressing her jawline in a worshipful manner that caused her to shudder in horror.

His finger brought upon her skin goosebumps, his touch chilling her skin to the point that she wondered if maybe it might just freeze under his icy, yet almost sensual, embrace.

Christine felt her bottom lip tremble in anxiety, her entire being stiff as her head screamed at her to just leap away and not allow the vile creature to lay hand on her. And yet, she felt as if she were bound, by an invisible, and yet irresistible force.

A vicious cackle floated throughout the air, the sound bouncing off the walls and echoing into Christine's ears. The sound itself was enough to drive even the strongest man to his knees, pleading for the sound to stop.

Her eyes closed, her body starting to tremble violently at the intensity of the maleficent presence in which she now presided. She opened her mouth as a cry escaped her throat, pleading with the dark figure to stop this torturous mind game, to leave her in peace!

But his villainous laughter only continued to fill the air, surrounding her mind with a dark cloud that seemed to cause her grip on reality to start to slip through her fingers.

She couldn't handle this. Her fragile heart, which had already been broken in mutliple times by Erik's inescapable hold on her mind and body, felt as if it was literally cracking under the pressure caused by this new evil's threat of unimaginably wicked plans for her.

If she allowed herself to succumb over to this.. man.. she knew that she would never be allowed to escape the intense darkness that would consume her.

She could not let that happen! She refused to let one more person, even one as powerful as this, to completely take over her soul!

This corruptness would end, she would be sure of it! And if she could not fight it… she would die trying.

Sitting up, Christine's eyes blazed with fury as she smacked the man's hand away from her body, her form shaking under the mental pressure she was in.

Her voice was steady, and yet the fear and terror was evident in its tone as she weakly threatened her new captor.

"If you _dare_ to lay hand on me again, I assure you, you worthless man, that I will not hesitate in reacting violently and doing what I must to survive!" she hissed, but her threat was lost on the man as he erupted into a wild fit of laughter.

"Brava, brava, _bravissima_ , my courageuse petite princesse!" he cackled, his eyes gleaming in true amusement as he sent a charming smirk her way, causing Christine's blood to boil in an emotion that she had only felt whenever Erik's lips brushed her own.

Shaking the feeling off, she attempted to control her fear when he roughly grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him as he smiled evilly down at her.

"You are a feisty, uncontrollable lioness.." he purred, the last word rolling off his tongue in a way that almost made Christine feel as if it were Erik speaking to her and not this man. "Beauty and yet a beast inside of her proclaims its inheritance with a loud roar.." he mused, his thumb brushing against her lips slightly.

Christine attempted to jerk her face away from his vile grip, but he held her fast. "Ah yes. Quite the fiery personality you possess.. It is very courageous of you to show your roar to me, the ultimate master of souls… and yet…" he paused, a sinister smirk forming on his perfect lips, "it intrigues me so deeply.. that I feel myself developing an infatuation for it.. for it is very becoming of a woman as attractive as yourself to carry such a strong, bold personality."

He pulled his hand away abruptly, and gazed down at her with that sinister smile that Christine could only describe it as a smile that belonged in nightmares.

"Continue amusing me, my love, for I shall be back soon for more entertainment. Oh.." he paused, his fingers once returning to caress her cheek. "and do try not to be so tempting."

Cackling wildly, he swooped out of the room, the door slamming behind him and causing the candle to blow out.

Once again, Christine was cast into complete darkness, the only noise in the room being the sound of her heavy breathing and the steady dripping of water coming from the ceiling.

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

 **{AN: And that's a wrap for this chapter! I hope it pleased you guys very much… I tried very, very hard to fill this chapter with an intensity that you, as a reader, would feel simply by reading the words.**

 **Hopefully I have accomplished that… and now, I have a challenge for you, my dear readers.**

 ** _Can I reach 100 comments on this story by Chapter Twenty-Five?_**

 **Only you know the answer to that…**

 **Reviewing only takes a second, guys! Let's see if we can do this!**

 **(Thank you so much for all of you that have reviewed, you guys are absolutely amazing!) }**


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter Seventeen_

 _"_ _Get ahold of yourself!"_

A loud roar swept throughout the elaborate cave, and a resounding crash was heard as yet another chair was tossed across the room as if it were but a mere feather. An angry growl escaped from the lips of one certain Erik Destler as he shoved down a candelabra that just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

" _You are disgusting! A vile creature that is an eyesore for humanity!"_

He snatched up a stack of papers, throwing them up in the air and watching in sickening satisfaction as they scattered, and fell to the floor.

Looking around at the lair, it was now absolutely unrecognizable. The entire floor was covered in sheet music and unfinished songs, poems, and drawings. Almost every candelabra that wasn't lit was lying down on the floor, and pieces of furniture scattered the area from where they had been ruthlessly tossed into walls. Every mirror that was visible was cracked, and if you looked closely, you could see streaks of blood running down the surface of them, a small pool gathering at the base of the mirrors.

Erik's knuckles were bleeding profusely, and shards of mirror were sticking out from his hands, but he felt no pain, and if he did; he cared not about it.

The inner turmoil inside of him simply overwhelmed his entire thought process, thus succeeding in the mess around him.

As Erik looked around his once-perfect lair, he noticed just how disastrous it looked. And yet he couldn't help the strange feeling of satisfaction that burst throughout his soul, knowing that he could clean it all up just as fast as he had created it. Even so, he could only imagine what Christine would say had she seen his lair…

Christine. Erik growled at the mere thought of her name and kicked over another candelabra angrily. It was her fault that he was feeling this way. She had utterly intoxicated him! There was just something about her that made his blood boil, and his body burn with a fever. One look from her could have him on his knees, begging her to allow him to show her the pleasures he had to offer, and yet when she bit her lip… Everything inside of him grew into a predatory urge that made him want to throw her onto the bed and tie her up, just as he had done a while ago, except not just leave her there.

No, he could show her how torturous he could be, and how much pleasure could be even more torturous than pain.

Shaking his head, Erik released an agitated roar at where his thoughts were quickly heading. See! Even now she was controlling his emotions, his thoughts, his _actions!_

 _"_ _You little vixen."_

He hissed, angrily, as he slowly sat down by the lake, attempting to try and calm himself.

 _"_ _You have no idea what you do to me… How one small word from your soft lips can have me going crazy, craving something that I know I cannot have. You are a tease! Flaunting before me, teasing me like the little temptress that you are! You have no idea of the things that you make me feel! No idea of the thoughts that were flooding my mind as you lay on my bed, as you looked up at me with your mesmerizing emerald eyes!"_

Erik snarled and carelessly threw a nearby rock into the water, his breathing becoming heavier with each word out of his mouth.

 _"_ _And you act so_ ** _innocent_** _!"_

He roared the last word, banging his fist down hard upon the shore of the lake, ignoring the burning pain.

 _"_ _You give me that devilish look, your lips part and you're breathing grows heavy as you reveal to me your secret desires, only to know that you would never give it to me! How dare you tempt me! How dare you think that you could get away with this! For you know my weakness. you know that I am a mere man! A mere man with feelings, and, and… DESIRES!"_

Erik let out a frustrated growl, tears forming in his eyes as he let his head fall to his knees in shame.

 _"_ _And to think that I almost believed that I, a monster, could ever be loved."_

His tone held years' worth of rejection. He was no stranger to it, but that didn't make it any less hurtful.

He had been ready to fulfill his desires, and take what was so tempting… but then he had seen that look…

That emotion in her tearful, beautiful, emerald gaze that had forced him to leave.

 ** _Fear._**

It had immediately stopped him in his tracks, forcing him to come back to reality: He could never have her. She would never truly love him, and he refused to force her into something when she did not love him.

A tear slipped down Erik's cheek, sliding beneath the mask. Slowly, he raised his hand and removed the porcelain item, setting on down gently beside him and peering into the water at his reflection.

 _"_ _A great black hole serves as the nose that never grew…"_

He sung, his voice filled with an intensity of sadness, it would make even the strongest person weep.

Erik raised his hand to touch his sensitive nasal cavities, which truly were nothing but a small, tiny portion of skin covering the very top of them. Tears streamed from his eyes as he slowly slid his fingers, gently, across the exposed tissue of his right cheek. Muscle and tissue were covered by an extremely thin layer of skin, so fragile that it could break if he added just a bit more pressure. His right eye, was so deeply sunken in, it was a wonder that he could even see properly. It was as if his eye was just in a great black hole in his face.

A great big scar ran over where his right eyebrow should have been, and Erik shuddered as he remembered the words of his Master as he had carved the knife deeply into his skin.

 _"_ _More, more, they would say. More scars, we grow weary of looking at the same depth of scars every time we come!"_

And so his Master had carved, all the way across where his eyebrow should have been to the top of his forehead, a deep, nasty scar.

As he looked at it now, Erik remembered how he had felt. He should have blacked out, but his Master had put him on a medication of some sort that not only intensified the pain, it also forced him to stay conscious during the entire procedure.

Shaking his head to dispel the painful memory, Erik let his finger travel over the raised scar before tracing down his cheek.

The extremely thin skin that covered his cheek had turned into a sickening yellowish-gray color, and was translucent to the point that you could see the blue veins, muscles, and tissues that make up the human face. And yet, even more horrendous than that, was his cheek bone. The bone itself jutted out of his face, so that at least half an inch of the bone was exposed.

Though surprisingly not painful, it certainly did not add to Erik's good looks at all.

Growling, he slapped his hand down on the water, utterly tired of forcing himself to see the monster that he truly was. Erik snatched the mask up and put it back on, smoothing his glossy black hair down before ruthlessly picking out the shards of glass in his hands with his bare fingers.

Once done with straightening his physical appearance, Erik quickly cleaned up his lair, in a surprising amount of time. By the time he had finished, papers were once more neatly stacked in piles on his furniture, and the broken furniture had been tossed into the lake. The mirrors had been tossed as well, for Erik knew that he could simply buy more. Every single candelabra was back in its place, and each candle was lit.

Nodding in satisfaction, Erik turned away and went back to his underground home.

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

Erik had gathered his emotions at last, and breathed in deeply to calm himself completely as he opened the door.

What met his eyes, however, was utterly horrifying.

 _"_ _You,"_ he hissed, hatred strong in his voice as he stared at the one person he had hoped had fell off the face of the earth long ago.

"Now, now, son, is that any way to greet your old man?"

Laughter escaped the perfectly-sculpted lips of Lord Diable as he eyed his son with amusement. He was casually leaning against the post of Erik's bed, toying with a strand of rope that had previously been holding Christine.

Christine…

 _"_ _WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER?!"_

The maleficent roar filled the entire room, echoing off the walls as Erik ascended towards his father, his golden eyes flashing in a furious anger so deep, it would've slaughtered Lord Diable if looks could kill.

With a flick of his wrist, the Punjab lasso flew across the room, looping right around Lord Diable's strong neck.

Blinded by a lust for answers, Erik didn't even notice that his lasso had failed him until laughter filled the room.

"Oh, my son, my son…" Lord Diable chuckled darkly, effortlessly slipping out of the lasso as if it were nothing but mere child's play to him. "Will you ever learn that the Apprentice will never outsmart his Master?"

Erik stared at his father, his dark golden eyes flashing in furious loathing as Lord Diable held his wrist to his forehead.

"I do believe that it was my motto that is oh so popular in this Opera House now. 'Keep your hand at the level of your eyes…' Perhaps you've heard of it?"

He chuckled darkly, flicking his wrist in a teasing manner that caused Erik's blood to boil. But he managed to stay calm, only on outward appearances of course.

 _"_ _I will not repeat myself,"_ Erik growled, speaking each word clearly and accentuating his meaning with flashes of his dark, golden eyes. _"Where is Christine?"_

Diable tapped his lips, almost as if he were trying to remember. "Christine, Christine… hmmm…"

Erik snarled menacingly and stepped forward.

"OH! Christine! You mean that beautiful little wench I took with me after visiting your lovely home? Oh yes, I know where she is. She's all warm and cuddly, believe me. She's such a beauty, Erik. Never would have thought that you could manage such a 'catch' as her!"

Wild laughter escaped from the handsome, evil man as he watched with amusement Erik's inner struggle to restrain himself from launching at his father and choking the life out of him.

"Yes, she is quite fine. Very feisty, though! I wonder how you managed to put up with her for so long, and her come out unscathed! I have to admit, even I don't have that much patience! I'm about ready to teach her some lessons myself! Like, for one, there's other things to do with her mouth than blabbering at me about-"

No more words escaped from his vile lips as he was suddenly flung against the wall with such a force that it shook the room.

 _"_ _YOU SHALL NOT TOUCH HER!"_ Erik roared, his voice filled with uncontainable fury as he ascended on the older man, his cape whipping behind him as he threw a hard punch towards Diable's gut.

Diable, of course, disappeared in a cloud of smoke centimeters before Erik's hand connected with flesh, and this time it was Erik that was caught off guard.

Erik's own lasso descended upon his neck, tightening in a cruel grip around his throat. He was roughly pulled back against the strong, muscular body of his father, and his head tilted back so he could look into his father's amused golden eyes that replicated his own.

"Two lessons I want you to learn before I depart are that one, you never threaten your own father ;and two, keep your hand at the level of your eyes."

And with that, the lasso around Erik's neck suddenly disappeared, as did his father, leaving Erik on the ground on his knees, his hands around his neck as he desperately gasped for breath, a nasty bruise already forming from the claws of his own lasso as he regained the breath he had been denied for the time that the lasso had been around him.

 **{AN: DUH DUH DUH! Wow, this chapter was so interesting to write! I loved writing the confrontation between Erik and his father, even though I'm about ready to murder Diable for daring to touch MY- er, OUR Erik! Who's with me on storming Diable's castle and killing him?**

 **So far, the challenge for 100 reviews by the 25th chapter has been rather satisfying, but I'm still gonna need 57 reviews by the time we reach the 25th chapter, so keep your reviews coming! Only 57 more reviews in 9 chapters, so about six-seven reviews per chapter! Reviews seriously don't take but a minute, and they keep me excited to write the next chapter! BIG SHOUT OUT to those that have already reviewed this story, you guys are absolutely amazing!**

 **I'm very eager for you're responses, so I'll shut up now so I can hear your thoughts!}**


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter Eighteen_

Christine's eyes were closed, soft sighs escaping her slightly parted lips as she slept, a peaceful expression settled over her beautiful face, only adding to her beauty even more.

Diable watched Erik's little Angel sleep, his gaze thoughtful as his eyes roamed over her face. What exactly should he do with her whilst he waited for Erik to come rescue her?

His gaze roamed over her perfect lips, bringing a dark smirk to the Dark lord's face. Soft, light pink, and slightly parted, they practically begged him to kiss her.

Sighing dramatically, Diable pursed his lips, reaching out to stroke her gorgeous cheekbones. But before he could even manage to feel for himself how soft her ivory skin truly was, her eyes fluttered open, and she let out a gasp of breath as she hastily sat up and scooted away from him, her eyes wide and full of fear as she looked at him.

"Oh, my darling…" he chuckled deeply, sitting back in his chair, his golden eyes flickering in amusement. "How I've missed those entrancing emerald eyes of yours!"

Christine gazed at him warily, scooting even farther away from the evil lord. "Do not speak to me." she hissed, her voice cracking with the fear she tried so desperately tried to conceal.

At those words, Diable burst into a fit of laughter, his deep laugh echoing around the room, the tone mocking and harsh.

"Christine, you don't understand." His expression turned serious, and he leaned forward, putting his hands on his knees as he stared intensely into the poor trembling girl's eyes. "I am Lord Diable. I speak to whomever I so wish to, I touch whomever I please, and I treat my prisoners however I want." He smirked darkly, inching closer to Christine with every word that he spoke.

Christine scooted further and further away from him, all the way to the edge of the bed. Not realizing it, however, she fell off the edge with a squeal of surprise, but was immediately caught by two very strong arms.

Diable wrapped his arms tighter around her petite form, taking the opportunity to pull her closer to him, smirking.

"Well, my beauty, I do believe that it is a rather good thing that I was here to catch you! We do not want to mark up your beautiful little head any more than necessary, now do we?"

Christine grimaced, and tried to free herself from his grasp, but he only tightened his grip on her.

"No no no no, my love! You must stay with me! Perhaps.. perhaps we shall make time go by quicker, hmm?" He purred, then narrowed his eyes as he caught Christine shivering slightly. "Oh my dear!" He exclaimed, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth as he laid Christine down on the bed. "You should have told me that you were cold! But don't fret, dearest, for I know the most delightful way in which to warm you up very quickly!"

Christine's eyes widened as she caught on to what he was implying, a blush tainting her lovely ivory skin with a satiny red color. "N-no!" she whispered hoarsely, sitting up. "Stay away from me!"

A dark, devilish chuckle erupted from Diable's perfectly sculpted lips, as he leisurely sat down on the bed and easily pushed her back down, leaning over her frail form.

Christine let out a shrill shriek as his hand grabbed ahold of her wrists and pinned them to the bed, but the sound was immediately deterred by the sound of the door flying open.

Diable was suddenly jerked backwards by an almost unhuman like strength, and Christine's eyes flew open to see the one person that gave her the feeling of flooding relief and yet at the same time an unforboding sense of fear.

"Erik…"

The masked man's eyes flew to her own, a bad mistake on his part as it gave Diable the opportunity to slip from his grasp and send Erik flying backwards into a table. Christine's eyes widened but Erik stood and shook himself off, and as his posture straightened and he stared his father down; she couldn't help but notice just how much of a true King he was. Surely he belonged from some other realm! From some other planet where such people could fight with a grace and accuracy such as this!

The two men, tall and graced with an elegance that could cause any woman to swoon, circled each other warily; two pairs of golden eyes locked on the other, their posture perfect, and each waiting for the other to attack first.

"I dont know how you found me," Diable sneered, his eyes narrowing slightly as he spoke, "but you are not leaving here with what you came for! I will defeat you, and Christine will just simply have to stay with me! Oh, imagine the possibilities!" A wicked smile appeared on his face, as father taunted his son, causing Erik's hands to form into tight fists. "In fact, you were definitely interrupting something! And when I have beaten you like the poor, lost child you are, we shall continue what I started, and oh believe me when i say that it will be _my_ name she screams out-"

That was all that it took for Erik to explode, ascending towards his father as the punjab lasso whipped out with a flick of his wrist, a loud, animalistic roar filling the room.

Once again, the two separate men seemed to become one as they fought; a whirlwind of black capes swooshing and limbs flying as the war raged between them.

However,both men were so intent on destroying the other, that they both failed to notice someone else sneaking into the room. Someone very, very feminine.

Erik fought his father with all the strength and training he had ever received as an assassin, but for every blow that he managed to strike, it was countered by his father. Giving a low growl of hatred, Erik swung his elbow into Diable's jaw, taking the older man by surprise. The blow, however, had given Erik just the right amount of time he needed to slip the punjab lasso, now stained with Erik's own blood, around the strong neck of the dark man.

Tightening the lasso, Erik was blinded by bloodlust as his rage consumed him, but a cry of pain from Christine immediately had Erik's golden orbs moving to her.

Christine's eyes locked with Erik's, her emerald gaze wide in fear as she gulped nervously, her hands grasping the arm of the woman currently holding a blade to her throat.

Erik's heart shattered as he recognized just another trick used by his father. Another game… that he was destined to lose. Either way he chose, he could not win.

"Go on," Diable rasped, a smirk adorning his handsome features as he choked for breath. "Tighten that rope some more, my son. Tighten it and relish in your father's death as you see the blood pour down you're Angel's soft skin. Let the glory of your victory fill the emptiness her death will leave in your blackened soul! Let yourself be engulfed in the pride of a killing as you recognize that the one weakness you had in your life is now gone!"

Erik's grip tightened on the catgut rope as the blade inched deeper into Christine's skin, a small trickle of blood now beginning to form from the pressure of the knife. Tears filled Christine's eyes as she silently begged him for her life, her face as pale as that of a dead person as the fear shone from her emerald gaze.

"You see my son, love is weakness. You can't ever afford to have weakness with such enemies as that of which you have, and yet here, standing before you, is the greatest weakness of all times! So, make your choice! It is either I, and you shall watch as the only person that gives you the hope of love dies before your very eyes, or her, and your hope for revenge fades away as you disappear from the edge of the earth to never be seen again!"

Victorina pressed the blade harder against Christine's throat, causing a slow, but steady stream of blood to start trickling down her ivory skin. "Do choose quickly, for my arm grows tired and the blade might slip," she hissed, her flashing eyes locked onto Erik's tortured golden ones.

Erik fingered the rope, his already-tortured soul shattering as his two urges, one for love and the other for revenge. Erik let out a low growl, filled with an emotional pain unlike ever before as he made his decision on which was most important to him.

 **{AN: Yay a cliffhanger! Thank you SO MUCH for being patient with me! The next chapter will be along soon, hopefully!**

 **Also a big shout out to those that are participating in my challenge! You guys literally are so amazing! Till next time! :) }**


	19. Chapter 19

**{AN: the ideal song for this chapter is I Can't Make You Love Me by Tank. When you see this sign {[]} go ahead and play the song while you read for extra pheels!}**

 _Chapter Nineteen_

Erik took in steady breaths, trying to calm himself. He had no doubt of what his father would do if he were to spare his life… but truly, he doubted that he would go as far as to actually _kill_ Christine…

Because no matter how much his father despised him, Christine was still very valuable to him. Though Erik's blood boiled at the thought, he knew for a fact that his father wanted to keep Christine, for whatever reason.

So he could either pull the rope, and hope that he could save Christine in time, or… he could risk his chances and just save Christine.

A strangled scream, coming from Christine, caused Erik to jerk from his thoughts, and; as his eyes locked with his Angel's, he knew exactly what he had to do.

Time almost seemed to drag by as Erik slowly let go of the lasso, the rope falling to the floor as his father jerked it off his neck.

His feelings, his emotions, were nothing but a blur as he was slammed into the wall, a large hand wrapped around his throat. He saw Christine's eyes widen in fear as she was thrown to the floor, tears spilling out of her beautiful emerald eyes as she stared up at him.

Finally, his instincts started to kick in as he deftly snatched his father's wrist and promptly twisted it, smirking in slight satisfaction as he heard the gorgeous sound of bones breaking.

Diable let out a snarl of pain, and glared at Erik, his golden eyes flashing dangerously. "I was going to let you take your precious little angel home, but you're rebellion has changed my mind! You have ten minutes with her, and then you will leave, and never return!"

Erik stared at his father in disbelief. Surely he didn't expect him to just obey him?

"You WILL do as I say, or I swear I will not hesitate to cover that pretty little throat in blood!"

Diable held his wrist, a twisted look of fury and pain combined on his face as he and Victorina walked towards the door.

"Ten minutes!" He hissed, before slamming the door, leaving the two alone in the dimly lit room.

Erik immediately went to Christine's side, taking her trembling form into his arms as he gently tilted her chin up and inspected the small wounds made from the knife.

His finger brushed against the cut slightly, bringing a whimper of pain from Christine.

" _Oh Christine… I'm so sorry mon Ange.."_ he whispered, tears filling his golden eyes as he tenderly placed a kiss to her jawline.

Christine gazed up at him, her bottom lip trembling as she held onto him tightly. "P-please don't leave me.. Please!" she begged, her voice cracking terribly.

 _"_ _I must… he will certainly kill you if I do not. But, my beautiful little Angel, you must stay strong, alright? I swear to you, that as long as the stars are shining, I will always come back for you. But he will not let me find you easily… I will never stop searching for you, do you hear me? You just stay alive, Angel."_

 **{[]}**

Tears fell from Christine's eyes, her eyes closing in pain as she fought back a sob, her body starting to shake violently from the stress she was being put under.

Erik gently used his thumb to brush the tears from her pale cheeks, his eyes searching hers as they, too, started to fill with tears.

Christine opened her mouth to speak, but he gently placed a finger on her soft lips, shaking his head slightly.

 _"_ _No. Let me speak."_

Christine nodded slowly, and as Erik tenderly tucked a stray strand of chocolate curls behind her ear, she felt a tear slip from her eye, trying as though she might to stop crying.

Erik drew in a shaky breath, his eyes staring steadily into Christine's, before he began to talk.

 _"_ _With everything that I have done to you, I expect that you would no sooner want me to rescue you than to die, but I want you to know something. Everything that I did, from taking you by force, to letting you slip away from me and end up here, was because of one thing. I know that it does not make any sense at all, for me to have done that and then to claim this, but I must say it out loud."_

Christine's crying had ceased, her eyes locked on his dark golden orbs as she listened to every word that escaped his mouth.

Erik's eyes closed briefly, allowing Christine, for a moment, to see past the monster into the broken man hiding behind the mask.

 _"_ _I love you, Christine Daae. I love you and I would do anything to simply have you return my love. I know now that the way I went about it was wrong, but you must understand that everything I ever did, was my poor attempt at gaining your love for me. I thought- I thought that for a moment that I could force you to love me, but now I realize that love that is forced is not true love at all."_

He paused, his hand gently taking hers as he reached into his pocket, revealing the beautiful diamond ring that she had taken off days ago, when she had tried to escape. Erik's eyes bore into hers, a tear slipping from his golden orbs as he slid the ring onto her ring finger on her right hand.

 _"_ _I know that you could never love a monster like me, and so I only ask that you would trust me. Trust me when I tell you that I love you, trust me when I tell you that I will come back for you. So let this ring,"_ he gestured to the ring on her hand, _"be a symbol to you. Not one of love, or of a threat, or even of an engagement. Let this ring be a symbol of promise."_

Erik's boice shook with emotion as he brought her hand to his lips and placed a kiss on the back of her hand, causing Christine's eyes to start tearing up.

 _"_ _When you start feeling as if you can no longer go on, and you have the urge to simply give up, I want you to look at this ring and remember my promise to you. With this ring, I don't name you as mine, but rather promise you that I will return. No matter how long the distance, or how many years it may take me to find you again, I swear to you that I will return."_

Tears streamed from Christine's eyes as she glanced down at the ring and then back up at him. "Erik-" she whispered, her voice choked with emotion as she tried to find words to explain how she felt towards him. But words escaped her, leaving her empty as to what she should say to him. The only thing she had left… the only that way that she felt she could truly explain her feelings to him… was through actions.

She gazed at him, unblinking, as she slowly leaned upwards, her hand coming to rest on his chest as her eyes fluttered closed.

Erik took in a sharp breath of surprise as her lips met his, all strife between them lost; all wrong doings forgiven in that simple gesture of kindness. His eyes closed as she kissed him softly, simply relishing in the fact that _she_ was kissing _him._

His hand wrapped around the back of her neck gently as he pulled her closer to him, returning her tender kiss as the tears fell in rivers down his face.

The moment was broken, however, as the door was flung open and Erik roughly jerked away from Christine and to his feet.

Erik fought against his father, struggling to get back to his love, but it was utterly useless.

Christine could only watch in helpless terror as he was dragged towards the door, his golden eyes locked with hers.

 _"_ _Christine, I love you.."_ he managed to sing gently just as the door slammed shut, leaving Christine alone in the now pitch-black room as she flung herself onto the floor, sobs wracking her small frame as her fingers brushed against Erik's ring.

 **{AN: *sniffle* does anyone need a tissue? I do… it was really difficult for me to write this chapter, as I kept almost bawling. Anyways… on to happier things…**

 **I created a new Phantom story! YAY! It's called Apprentice of a Phantom, and the first chapter has been published! Go over there and have a read, and let me know your thoughts!**

 **The challenge is not really going well, but that's okay. Thank you to those that have been reviewing! You guys keep this story alive!**

 **Till next time, then! Review?}**


	20. Chapter 20

**{If any of you enjoyed reading the last chapter with a song to set the tone, the perfect one for this chap is Talking to the Moon by Bruno Mars. :) You can play it at any time during the chapter.}**

Chapter Twenty

The sound of two pieces of stone grinding together echoed throughout the lair, so loud that it could nearly drive a man crazy. And yet, through it all, Erik continued to grind the bricks together, ignoring the horrendous sound his actions were producing.

Blood splattered onto the blocks of stones, and yet still he continued. His hands were caked in both dried and fresh blood, the thick, crimson liquid dripping off of his torn fingertips into the puddle of blood on the ground beneath his feet.

The lair itself was cast into utter and complete darkness, so black that it was impossible to even attempt to see your hand in front of you. Every single candelabra was knocked over, and papers were literally scattered in any place that they could rest.

As for Erik himself… well… he was in an even worse condition than his lair was. His entire body was covered in blood, from wounds that he had inflicted upon himself in a desperate attempt to conjure up any idea as to where his father had moved Christine to.

 _"_ _Christine…"_

He whispered her name as a sinner would a broken prayer, his dull golden eyes squeezing shut as he tightened his grip on the jagged stones he was clutching onto, causing his hands to be cut even more.

Her beautiful face entered his mind, pushing away his shattered thoughts for a brief moment as he allowed himself to simply draw strength from her image in his mind.

Wild chocolate curls framed her perfect face, ivory skin glowing as her emerald eyes sparkled with life, her perfect soft lips tilted upwards in a smile as a slight blush crept up on her cheeks.

With a growl, he crushed one of the bricks in his hand, thus shattering the image of her from his mind.

Tossing away the remaining block of stone, he whipped around and smashed his fist into the wall, letting out a roar of anger as he did so.

Three months… he had been searching for her for over three months and yet there was still not even a hint of a sign as to where that Devil had drug her off to!

Sighing, he began pacing the floor of the lair, his dull golden eyes flashing and slowly starting to glow in the darkness.

He could not figure out where his father would have taken her… and every place he did manage to come up with, it was to no succes; for she was not there! It was almost as if he had.. pulled her off of the earth and taken her to the very Hell he claimed to rule over…

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

She was nestled against the soft bed in which she rested on, her face buried in the pillows as she slept soundly, dreaming of the only thing keeping her alive right now.

"Erik…"

She mumbled in her sleep, drawing out an irritated grunt from the dark figure lying beside her. He reached over and stroked her hair, tugging on a strand with rough fingers. "Christine, my pet, you know that the only name you are allowed to whisper in that tone is _mine_." he hissed after he had waken the young soprano.

Christine's eyes opened, and yet she kept her mouth shut, refusing to answer. She refused to simply give in to this monster… and no amount of cruelty or harsh words or punishment would budge her stubbornness.

When it had been a few moments and there was still no response from Christine, he growled and in one moment had her turned over and smashed his lips cruelly to hers. His lips moved over hers, prying her mouth open, when she pulled away with a whimper.

A satisfied smirk took over Diable's strikingly handsome face as he pulled away slowly, licking his lips to savor her sweet taste.

"Well then, my pet, would you care to answer me as you should?"

Christine choked back a sob, her tear-filled eyes staring into his as she obediently repeated the title he had commanded her to call him.

"I'm sorry Master."

His lips twisted into an evil grin as he nodded, leaning down to force a kiss on her swollen lips once more before pulling away and getting up, letting the covers expose his shirtless body.

Christine forced herself to stare at him, knowing it was what he wanted her to do. She relied heavily on her marvelous acting skills as she gave his rock-hard abs an "appreciative" stare, only allowing herself to hold down her gag of repulsion once he was out of the room.

She had been with this.. this _demon_ of a man for three months now, and it seemed as if it only got harder and harder to hold onto the belief that Erik would still come for her… Surely he would have found her by now? He was, after all, the all-powerful assassin Phantom of the Opera Populaire…

She bit her lip, forcing back the tears that threatened to spill over her eyelids and stream over her cheeks as she heard the returning footsteps of her captor.

She quickly made sure to cover herself, though it truly didn't matter, because she knew exactly what was coming next…

"Ah, my dearest love, how happy I am to see that you are now fully awake!" he purred, walking over slowly with a bowl of… some sort of porridge or something.

Christine wrinkled up her nose, speaking without words that she was not hungry. Diable wouldn't take no for an answer, however; for he simply sat beside her petite frame, and lifted the spoonful of steaming porridge to her lips.

As soon as it touched her lips, she turned her head away, only to have him put his sinful hand on her chin, turning her head back towards him as he stared at her with cold golden eyes, completely blank of human emotion. "You're going to have at least half of it."

Christine resisted the very strong urge to spit in his face, but did turn her head away again.

With a low warning growl, he stared at her, his lips twisting into a snarl. "Eat."

Her eyes flashed in anger, but she turned her head back and slowly took the spoonful, staring into his eyes defiantly. She swallowed that bite, trying hard to ignore his fingers as they wandered their way up her thigh, tracing small circles into her bare leg.

He offered her another bite, and she took it obediently this time, without complaint. His fingers travelled even further, and were almost to the center of his destination when she brutally smacked them away, her emerald eyes flashing furiously as she stared at him.

A deep chuckle overtook the dark lord, as he slowly stood and gazed down at her with a look of amusement mixed with admire.

"I just love it when you let me hear your roar, my beautiful lioness," he purred, smirking as Christine's eyes narrowed at him, her anger to the point that he could almost feel the flames of her hatred licking at his trousers, but not quite in the way that she intended….

After staring at her for some time, he set the bowl down on the table beside the bed and ripped her blanket from her, exposing her body clad in only her thin white shift he had put on her himself.

Diable allowed his eyes to travel, taking his leisure time in visually exploring every curve of her body.

Christine's eyes swelled with tears, and yet she choked them down, unwilling for his abuse to cause her to become weak. Instead, she said the worst thing imaginable. "Erik will kill you when he finds out how much you seem to enjoy lavishing your lust-filled eyes on me," she hissed.

At that, Diable burst out laughing, his entire body shaking with amusement as he stared at the helpless little angel in front of him.

"After all this time, and you still think your Prince is coming to save you?" he asked, chuckling deeply.

The tears threatened to run down her face, and yet she still forced them back as she bravely stared defiantly into the man's eyes, instinctively twisting Erik's ring on her finger. "Yes," she whispered, though her voice was shaking, indicating a slight unbelief in her words.

Her captor smirked, a dark wave of laughter overtaking him as he gazed at her. "Oh, you poor, innocent little thing. Don't you think he would have been here by now, had he been planning to save you? After all, he is the mighty Erik, Phantom of the Opera, Assassin for the Shah. He is more than a professional at tracking people. Believe me, my dear, if he had planned to rescue you, he would have done so by now."

Christine stared at him, as the dark lord spoke the words hidden deep in her heart, her biggest nightmare, and yet which she had never dared to voice out loud.

"He isn't going to come for you."

 **{AN: Oh boy… This chapter sure was a doozy to write… hope you enjoyed it! I am SO SORRY about the week delay in updating… school life has me busy. I just want to assure you all, though, that I will not abandon my story. Ever. I will make sure that each and every story I write is completed, because I know exactly how it feels to have waited for three years for someone to continue a story they've obviously abandoned. That will NOT happen here. :)**

 **So, just out of curiosity, how many people actually listened to the song mentioned in the last chapter while reading it? If you did, drop me a comment saying that you did, and also I'd love to hear if you like the "suggested song" for the chapter?**

 **Thank you so much to those that have reviewed! You guys are so amazing!**

 **Oh, speaking of which…**

 **I DARE you to leave a review. ;) }**


	21. Chapter 21

**{For those of you that requested, a perfect song for Christine in this chapter would be Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift. :)**

 **Also, I think it's worth mentioning that Diable has NOT raped Christine.}**

Chapter Twenty-One

Another sheet of music was abruptly tossed across the room, crumpled and torn in half as though it had gone through the roughest journey of it's short life. And yet, it wasn't but literally ten minutes later that another half-written sheet was unceremoniously thrown across the room as a growl of frustration escaped the masked man.

He ran his hands through his ragged, unkempt blonde hair, glaring at the now-blank music sheet in front of him as if it were an old enemy that had long ago committed an unforgivable crime. However, his gaze slowly started to soften as he realized why he couldn't seem to get his fingers to quit stumbling over one another, much less write a song.

 _"_ _Christine…"_

He whispered her name, his voice cracking slightly as his eyes closed and a single tear threatened to spill down his marred cheek beneath the mask. He let it fall, knowing that it would be no use to try to hold it back anyways.

Erik had been searching for his lost Angel diligently, but wherever Diable had taken her, he most definitely had not intended for Christine to be found.

Sighing, he removed his mask and placed it gently on the edge of his piano cover, wiping the tear away and sitting back down to try to compose a song, to help him sharpen his mind and figure out where that devil had drug his innocent little Angel off to.

 **. . . . . . . . . .**

"CHRISTINE!"

Jerking up from her sleep, the brunette looked around with slightly wild eyes, her emerald irises flashing in fear briefly as she looked around the room, searching for the loud voice which had startled her from her wishful dreams.

It wasn't but a second later that Victorina slammed the door open, causing Christine to jump slightly in surprise.

"You're rather jumpy today," the other brunette commented, staring at Christine with a bored expression.

Christine glared at her, turning away as she wrapped the covers around her tightly, laying back down.

"Nope. No more sleep for you, the Master wants you in the dining room now, or he will gladly come up here to feed you himself. Oh and you know how much he enjoys that."

Christine stared at Victorina, slightly surprised by the seemingly jealous tone in the older girl's voice. Victorina stared coldly back, her eyes as icy as the North Pole as she slowly whipped around and left the room, slamming the door behind her.

Shaking her head slightly, Christine got up and dressed in a black dress, which was probably the darkest shade of black she had ever seen.

The neckline plunged farther than Christine felt comfortable with, and hugged her form greatly, exaggerating her every curve; but, alas, it was the most modest outfit Diable had given her.

She quickly brushed out her silky brunette curls, pinning them back as Diable had demanded of her. Slipping her feet into a simple black pair of flats, she hurriedly raced downstairs before Diable came up to fetch her himself.

"Ah, my little kitten, it's about time you decided to join me," the all-too familiar voice purred at her, sending a shiver of disgust down Christine's spine.

Ignoring his comment, she simply sat down, staring at the handsome man blankly.

The evil man resembled her Erik so much… and it literally tore her heart out whenever she was reminded that this was Diable, and not her Angel. Of course, not that she had much hope anyways… her Angel obviously was not coming for her.

"Oh, come my darling, why the long face?" Diable purred cheerily, his voice echoing through the room. "You _do_ know that today is not the day in which you have any excuse to be saddened."

Christine's eyes darted to his amused, flickering, golden ones, frowning slightly in confusion.

A deep chuckle escaped the man before her, wracking his entire muscled body with the force of his amusement. "Today is Thanksgiving Day, Lioness."

Christine's eyes widened, and suddenly her stomach started churning at the thought of what that meant.

"Thats right, my dear! Today marks exactly six months from the time that your Hero left you!"

Tears gathered in her eyes, and her mind tried vainly to shut out what Diable was saying, but in truth: it was all she could focus on.

"So, in honor of this holiday, we're going to do something a little different." The dark lord sat back in his chair, obviously satisfied by the reaction he was withdrawing from the hurting soprano. "You're going to tell me exactly what you are thankful for!"

Christine stared at him in horror, her emerald eyes dull and glazed over with unshed tears as she attempted to imagine that this was nothing but a mere dream; a nightmare of her imagination.

But she knew it was not. The impatient look on Diable's face, as well as the snarl that curled his lips, showed that he was dead serious.

His intent was most definitely to hurt her. It was what he seemed to enjoy as his favorite pastime, really, for when he was not mentally torturing her with all the plans he had which involved Christine being with him for all of eternity, he was emotionally taunting her with the idea that Erik was coming back for her.

At times, he had burst into her room, his golden eyes flashing dangerously as he awoke her from her sleep, a mask covering the right side of his face, and he would urge her to get up so "they could escape before that monster noticed."

And poor Christine, half asleep and already blinded by her need for Erik to come rescue her, would follow along his plan, blinded until he would rip the mask off and cruelly explain to her that Erik was never, ever coming for her and that she would have to just be satisfied with Diable.

"Christine! I haven't all day!"

She was snapped from her thoughts at Diable's harshly-spoken words, and she knew that by the look on the Dark Lord's face, she did not have long at all before he lost his already-short temper and took it out on her in whichever way he so chose to.

Christine's mind raced, trying desperately to think of anything that she could be thankful for. But nothing came to mind… Suddenly her dull eyes brightened as she thought of an idea.

Diable's goal for this little game of his was to torture her again, but she could easily turn that back around on him, for she _did_ have one little last snippet of hope that her Erik would come for her.

Staring into those haunting, golden eyes, she held up her right hand, where the beautiful ring Erik had given her six months ago still rested.

Her tone was one of pure defiance as Christine stood up, letting the light flicker off the diamonds in the ring as she spoke. "You're right. I am very thankful for something. I'm thankful for this promise, the promise which Erik spoke to me before you tossed him away into an endless sea in which you hoped he would drown. But all that you have spoken is true. He is the Angel of Death, the Assassin that worked for the very legend that is the Shah of Persia. He is my Angel, but most of all; which is what I am so thankful for.."

Turning around slowly, her eyes locked on the flashing, furious gaze of Diable, a smile of pure triumph gracing her beautiful face.

"He is your worst enemy, and he's on his way right now."

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

Erik paced the floor, growling as he swept a candelabra over, sending it crashing to the ground. He had been no more successful in trying to clear his mind than he was at figuring out where Christine was!

He had tossed a map of the world onto the ground beside the piano after he had studied it for hours, attempting to conjure up some place, any place Christine might be.

He had just been about to throw yet another candelabra to the ground, when a shattering sound reached his ears, coming from the direction of the piano.

Quickly grabbing his lasso, Erik stalked towards the music room, blending into the shadows as easily as any person breathes.

Upon seeing no one in the room, he stepped out of the shadows, walking over to the piano to assess what exactly had caused the shattering he had heard.

His eyes immediately caught what had happened, but it wasn't how it had happened that fascinated the dark Angel rather than _where_ it happened.

For there, upon the map he had carelessly tossed on the floor after becoming aggravated with no ideas, was his mask; completely shattered…. in a perfect circle around a certain spot on the map.

Stepping closer, being careful to not tread upon the shattered mask, Erik gazed at the spot on the map that was left clear of the shattered pieces which surrounded everywhere else on the map.

 _Ile de L'enfer._

Erik's lips twisted into a perfect smirk of triumph, his once-dull, amber eyes brightening into a dusty gold as he realized that he had found the location of his Christine.

 **{I'm SO SORRY! I truly never wish for my updates to take this long, but life is really hard right now. But, here's your chapter, and even though I feel as if it is rather horrible, at least I managed to write it.**

 **Also, the translation for the place where Christine is... is**

 _Island of Hell_

 **THE GOOD NEWS is that we have definitely surpassed the goal for favorites for my challenge! And, on top of that, we only need 9 more comments before the challenge is met and you guys get your short story, as promised!**

 **I love you guys so much! I can't thank you enough for all of your support and patience with me throughout this story! :) }**


End file.
